Dancing Dirty
by Tabitha craft
Summary: The Leery's take Joey on vacation to Kellertons where she meets the attractive but frustrating dance teacher Pacey Witter. The chemistry is there but Joey is off limits, and they can't seem to stop fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a long time ago. It is loosely based on the plot of Dirty Dancing but is not a cross over fic s the characters are all DC.**

**Please review - someone!**

**Chapter 1**

The Leery's brand new car bumped along the highway at Mitch Leery's customary seventy miles per hour. Sitting in the back seat with Dawson, Joey was only half focussing on him as he animatedly told her about Breakfast at Tiffanys. She'd seen the film, she'd even liked the film, however, she didn't feel the need to sit and dissect the thing for nearly two hours - that joy was Dawson's prerogative.

Looking out the window Joey questioned Bessie's decision to send her away with the Leery's. Senior year had ended, shed gotten into Worthington, her dreams were coming true and her sister saw the vacation as a reward. The Leerys had offered more than once to take Joey away but this was the first time Bessie had ever agreed.

'Are you listening Joey?' Dawson tapped her on the arm. Looking back at him she smiled,

'Sure - but I can only agree so many times that Audrey Hepburn is a Goddess,' she sighed and rolled her eyes.

'That wasn't what I was saying,' Dawson protested.

'But it's what you should be saying - you're eighteen years old and you're allowed to notice girls!' she found conversations like this much more interesting than endless hours of film dissection.

'I do notice girls,' he gave her a pointed look.

'Dawson, we last dated two years ago I don't think I count anymore,' Joey almost laughed. She and Dawson had dated on and off through their sophomore year but it hadn't worked out. They were friends now, best friends, although simmering under the surface was always the question of it becoming something more.

'You'll always count,' he told her. Whenever he said things like that it surprised her. Sometimes she thought being with Dawson wouldn't be so bad, but then she thought being with him might be like spending her life with someone who was essentially her roommate - there really wasn't a spark.

'What's say we hold off on the film dissection and the relationship dissection for the next three weeks?' she asked feeling a little weary.

'I'll give you a couple of days,' he bargained with a sheepish smile.

'Sure but no movie mentions at all,' she emphasised.

'I can do that!'

'Sure,' she rolled her eyes.

'If I mention movies I'll buy you a dance lesson!' he suggested imagining waltzing with her on the dance floor.

'I don't want to learn how to dance,' Joey protested.

'Think about all those men up at Worthington - there'll be balls and everything and you'll tread on their toes,' he teased.

'You've never complained before,' she snapped before tucking her hair behind her ears and wishing they were there already.

* * *

Mitch Leery turned the car into the long sweeping driveway leading up to Kellertons, the holiday resort where they'd be staying for the next three weeks. Despite her apprehension Joey felt her heart jolt with excitement. On the lawn people were taking an exercise class whilst others played badminton. Mitch came to a stop and smiled over his shoulder at them,

'Well here we are kids,' he grinned as Gail jumped out and stretched.

'I have a good feeling about this trip Mitch,' she told her husband and smiled at Joey as she nervously got out of the car. Joey was a good girl and she was pleased Bessie had finally agreed to let her come away with them. If only she and Dawson would sort out their problems and get it together.

* * *

Joey stumbled over every dance step she tried to do, cringing with embarrassment. Nearby Dawson was clearly having the time of his life, whilst Mitch and Gail seemed to be practiced veterans. Joey looked at the tiny bombshell of a teacher and felt a surge of jealousy. The teacher was a little older than her and everything Joey felt she wasn't. She _oozed_ femininity and grace. She was sexy and when she danced all the men in the room seemed drawn to her.

'Listen to the music,' the teacher told Joey but it was hopeless. She must have been born with two left feet because she and the teacher collided.

'Sorry,' Joey muttered under her breath.

'No problem sweetheart,' the teacher just laughed and carried on dancing.

'What am I doing wrong?' Joey asked Dawson, but he just shrugged, grinned and carried on dancing.

By the time they headed back to their cabin Joey was in a foul temper. Her feet were sore, Dawson was gloating and she wanted nothing more than to lie back on her bed and nap. Unfortunately Dawson had other ideas.

'Hey Joey, I'm going to write my script in your room - the view's better and it inspires me,' he said simply before sitting on the end of the bed, moving her legs out of the way in the process.

'Don't mind me, I'm not here,' she muttered.

'Why are you in such a bad mood?' Dawson accused, a wounded look in his eyes.

'I'm not,' Joey felt contrite, 'I'm sorry. I guess I need some air - too long in the car today. I'm going to go up to the main house to look around.'

'If you wait an hour I'll come too,' Dawson suggested.

'Don't worry Dawson - you've got a script to write - I'll just head up now and give you some peace and quiet,' she shrugged and he nodded nonplussed.

* * *

The main house was a large old manor house that stood out bright white against the green of the sweeping lawn. The house seemed to be deserted but Joey peered in regardless, marvelling at the warmth and wealth inside. Walking along side the dining room, just before the open door she realised some sort of staff meeting was going on. Pressing her back to the wall she listened. What the manager said made her feel sick. All these Harvard and Yale waiters hired to sweet talk the girls. She was so engrossed thinking up a snappy retort shed say if she wasn't hidden that she almost missed the commotion.

'Well if it isn't the entertainment,' the owner cooed in a sarcastic and patronising voice. Peering round the corner Joey saw a different group of guys to the waiters. Where the waiters were clean cut individuals the entertainment was anything but. As the owner went on and on about the rules and how they differed for this lower order of staff Joey watched transfixed.

Joey Potter fell for Dawson Leery hard during their freshman year but by their sophomore year her infatuation with him was spent. Since then she'd dated (much to Dawson's chagrin) but she'd not fallen for anyone. Staring at the tall muscular man, with his dark hair and his baggy slacks and Hawaiian shirt over a white wife beater Joey fell harder and faster than she'd ever fallen in her life. She was mesmerised by the glimpse of his ass in his slacks, by the smooth tan of his skin, by the way his vest clung to the muscles of his chest and they way he stood tall as the owner tried to put him down. As Mr Kellerton stormed off the guy shrugged nonchalantly. Joey doubted he felt as cool as he was acting.

As she watched the guy turned his attention to one of the waiters, having a hushed argument. As he left the room, Joey caught sight of his eyes and she wanted to sink to the floor - he was _beautiful_.

* * *

Joey couldn't stop thinking about the man with the blue eyes. Dawson was droning on and on about how he was going horse riding the following day but all Joey could hear was blah, blah, blah.

'Are you alright sweetheart?' Gail asked observing the girls distraction.

'Just tired Mrs Leery,' Joey shrugged.

'You know I think our waiter was flirting with you,' Gail told her conspiratorially hoping to get a rise from her son.

'Hardly mom,' Dawson gawped and tried to stop himself laughing. Joey just shrugged wishing Dawson didn't think it ludicrous that another man might give her a little attention.

* * *

'Isn't this fun Joey?' Dawson asked smiling down at her as they swayed to the music.

'Sure,' Joey didn't know what to say.

'You know you're the most beautiful girl here?' he told her but somehow it didn't feel like a compliment.

'Thanks,' Joey murmured and looked down, a change in the music regaining her attention. As she looked up she saw the crowd of dancers on the floor seem to split as the dance teacher from earlier and the man with the amazing eyes appeared on the dance floor, dancing so perfectly, so exquisitely together that she couldn't tear her eyes from them.

'I suppose that's supposed to sell dance lessons,' she vaguely heard Dawson mutter but she couldn't take her eyes from the tall man and dainty girl as they danced together.

* * *

Sitting outside Joey breathed in the fresh air trying to fight the wave of homesickness. She was lonely. High school had been a lonely experience, and save for Dawson she'd had no friends. People were so prejudiced it infuriated her. Firstly they shunned her because of her cheating father. Then they shunned her because of her incarcerated father and her dead mother. Then they shunned her because her sister's boyfriend was black. Then they shunned her because her sister was unmarried, living in sin and all this was with Bodie the black boyfriend. With reason after reason to shun her people just did so out of habit. Except for Dawson and his family. Whilst Joey and her family were poor, the Leery's were rich. Gail and Lily, Joey's mom, had been good friends and they kept an eye on the Potter sisters.

Opening her eyes she breathed in the scent of the grass in her hideaway out the back of the kitchens. Looking into the darkness she was surprised to see the flash of eyes watching her.

'Hello?' she called softly mentally calculating the distance between her and the door, or the nearest possible weapon.

'Hey,' the deep voice resonated in the calm summer night. The owner of the voice stepped forward and she was surprised to see the man whom she'd watch dance with the small blond dance teacher. The man who made her breathless, especially when she got to look at him up close. Truth be told, up close he was more perfect than ever. Joey averted her eyes from his and looked down. The man smiled in amusement. 'What are you doing out here? Dancing not your thing?' he asked watching her blush.

'Actually dancing isn't my thing - I'm not really very good at it,' she looked up at him.

'I saw you dancing with your brother,' he teased.

'He's not my brother,' she said without thinking.

'So I saw you dancing with your boyfriend you seemed to enjoy it,' he was beginning to annoy her. So much for good looks and a good personality. The guy was beginning to act like a jerk.

'Yeah well appearances can be deceptive,' she stated and he laughed annoying her more.

'Quite feisty aren't you kid?' he asked but Joey just looked back at the ground. 'So what you got against dancing?'

'Two left feet,' Joey muttered and he laughed again and peered at her feet.

'Incurable,' he shrugged easily.

'Thanks,' she scowled.

'Pleasure.'

'Are you always this nice to guests?' she asked sarcastically but coming across a little haughty taughty.

'My life's aim is to make special guests like you happy! Can't you tell?' he muttered darkly, his sarcasm even heavier than hers.

'Why don't you go take a long walk off that short pier over there,' she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

'Only if you go first,' he bantered back gamely, clearly not offended.

'Not going to happen,' she grumbled.

'Obviously,' he chuckled making her head snap up.

'Why obviously?' the question was loaded.

'You just don't seem like the… adventurous type,' he said simply causing Joey to fume.

'You don't even know me,' she managed to splutter.

'I tend to be a good judge of character,' he smirked.

'Actually you're an asshole,' she growled and stalked away.

* * *

'Seriously Dawson, I don't want dance lessons,' Joey moaned for the twentieth time.

'I lost the bet fair and square you have to have them. It's only an hour how bad can it be?'

'Terrible,' she grumbled as he said good bye to her at the foot of the stairs leading to the dance studio.

'Look I asked and everyone said Mr Witter is the best teacher.'

'Whatever Dawson, I'll see you later.'

Trudging up the stairs Joey stood in the doorway of the dance studio watching Mr Witter bend over the record player. She coughed to let him know she was there and he jumped. A grin of recognition spread across his face.

'_J Potter_,' he stated.

'_Witter_,' she acknowledged him with a cursory nod.

'And I thought you didn't like me,' he stated as _Freddie and the Dreamers_ filled the room.

'I don't.'

'And yet you came to see me,' he stated simply standing in front of her.

'I was forced,' she snapped.

'Forced?'

'Apparently I need to learn to dance so I have some elegance with which to woo men,' she told him bitterly.

'Unfortunately dancing and personality aren't directly linked - if its charm you're after you've come to the wrong place,' he put a hand on her waist and moved her arms about watching her seethe.

'I can be charming, I just choose not to be when in the company of morons like you,' she recoiled as he touched her.

'Will you just relax?' he snapped.

'I'm trying but its hard when your teacher treats you like shit on his shoes,' she crossed her arms defensively but he just chuckled again.

'My my, don't you have a potty mouth,' he pulled her arms from across her chest and repositioned them.

'And why have you got such a bee in your bonnet about me huh?' she asked reluctantly allowing her arms to be manoeuvred.

'I know girls like you,' was all he said.

'Girls like me?' she pressed indignantly watching his eyes darken.

'Yeah, girls high on their own self-importance. I bet you have some place at a prestigious university and you're only here this summer because you spent last year in Europe.'

'Anything else?' she couldn't help the smirk.

'Sure!' Pacey realized it might be career suicide but couldn't seem to stop himself from rising to the bait as she stood before him with large flashing eyes, 'you're rich, you're mean and you think your problems are the biggest problems anyone on earth has ever had, but you know what? They aint. You've had it easy and you don't even understand the first thing about work, because you aint never had to work. I get the feeling you need to be brought down a eg or two,' he stated his body close to hers as if he were aware of how attracted she was to him. 'And bringing you down is promising to be especially good fun.'

His words caused a strange reaction in Joey. She appeared as though about to explode, but instead of a torrent of abuse she gave him a very stern,

'Screw you,' before marching out of the dance studio.

* * *

Joey flopped down into the seat next to Dawson. They were showing some film she couldn't name and it took moment for Dawson to realise she was there.

'Joey how was the dance lesson?'

'The teacher is a moron,' she informed him darkly.

'Are you sure?' he looked at her suspiciously.

'Yes Dawson I'm sure.'

'Then you won't be happy that I've booked you in for a lesson everyday,' Dawson looked apologetic.

'You did what?'

'A lesson everyday!'

'I'm not going,' she fumed.

'I paid and it's non refundable so it would be a waste,' Dawson beseeched.

'You should have told me or asked me even,' Joey could barely contain her rage.

'I just thought you'd enjoy it,' he shrugged.

'No you thought you were protecting me from making a fool out of myself at Worthington,' she glared.

'I just wanted to dance with you properly when I went to dances with you,' he admitted.

'Who says you'll be going to dances with me?'

'And who says I won't?' Dawson asked pointedly.

'I…' Joey began but fell silent as a body blocked their view. 'You,' she scowled.

'Yeah me,' he scowled back.

'Who?' Dawson asked.

'We didn't finish your dance lesson,' the man stated.

'I don't want to finish my dance lesson, Witter,' she said his name like a swear word.

'Everyone I teach learns to dance,' he explained.

'Well add one to the list of those who don't,' she told him.

'I'll be nice,' he promised.

'As if you know how,' she growled.

'You're Mr Witter?' Dawson clearly wasn't expecting the brooding young man.

'Yeah...'

'I booked Joey in for the lessons - Dawson Leery,' Dawson stuck his hand out and the man shook it,

'Pacey Witter,' he stated still looking at Joey.

'He's a jerk Dawson,' Joey huffed.

'You must excuse my friend - she thinks everyone's a jerk,' Dawson told Pacey with a grin. After assessing the man's threat status he'd decided that he was in no way Joey's type and even if he was Joey clearly hated him. Also the guy was older.

'Most people are,' Joey concurred.

'Look man I was trying to teach her and she just snapped,' Pacey began watching Joeys mouth fall open in shock.

'Why doesn't that surprise me,' Dawson grumbled. 'Please Joey go enjoy yourself. I didn't ask you here so you could mope around. Just let loose!'

'And get myself ready for the college boys?' Joey asked with a twisted smirk.

'Joey if I could I'd keep you as far away as possible from those college boys but I feel certain you have the same faith in us as I do,' Dawson looked at her with wide eyes.

'Fine,' she stood up and stalked out without a backward glance. Pacey walked alongside her.

'That was touching,' he gave a fake sniff.

'Bite me,' she spat at him hating him more and more.

'Ask nicely.'

'Grow up,' she told him.

'That's rich when I'm not the one throwing tantrums like a five year old.'

'That's because I'm not as obnoxious as you,' she stated sweetly.

'Oh I beg to differ.'

'Look,' she stopped walking and faced him angrily, 'What's say we just pretend to do this dance lesson thing and stay the hell away from each other?'

'Nice idea toots but your little boyfriend is going to notice something's up when you still can't dance.'

'Well then let's make a deal not to talk!'

'That I like,' he smirked.

* * *

Joey could feel her body respond to Pacey despite her minds repulsion. He held her tightly as he showed her simple steps talking in a low voice about each movement. If she was honest, when he wasn't being a complete jerk he was quite fun, dancing with him was different to dancing with other boys. With him, her two left feet miraculously turned into one right and one left foot.

'Hey Pace,' a voice from the doorway called and both Joey and Pacey looked up in surprise from where they were dancing slowly.

'Jen,' Pacey dropped Joey like the proverbial hot potato and gave the small blond woman a hug. Joey watched feeling a sudden surge of unexpected envy and jealousy. Jen was beautiful, dainty and buxom, with such fashionable clothes. She had style and Joey knew that she did not.

'I didn't realise you were in a lesson I can come back,' Jen rushed,

'We were just finishing,' Pacey explained realising he'd overrun.

'Yeah,' Joey murmured. 'So I'm going.'

'And Ill see you tomorrow,' Pacey grinned.

'I suppose.'

'You did well today,' he assured her, suddenly kind.

'You don't have to be nice to me just because you're girlfriend's here,' Joey snapped suddenly furious with him and furious with herself for feeling so green eyed.

'You should have said sooner,' he winked at her.

'Yeah well we had a deal to dance and not talk,' Joey fumed watching Jen arch her eyebrows in amusement. Stalking down the stairs she thought she heard Jen murmur,

'You so have a thing for her!' but the pounding of blood in her ears was so loud she wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Joey hesitated before climbing the stairs to her dance lesson. She hadn't seen Pacey or Jen since her dance lesson the previous day and she and Pacey hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. You so have a thing for her! All night she had kept waking up debating whether or not she had or hadn't heard Jen say what she thought she had. And the fact that this debate was keeping her awake annoyed her so much that sleep was definitely elusive. The guy was a jerk. What she hated most was the fact that against her will she wished she hadn't misheard and that Jen really had made such a judgement.

That morning she couldn't deny she'd thought a bit more about the clothes she wore choosing her jean shorts and a green vest top instead of her old, second hand and very unflattering jeans. As she entered the room Pacey was sat in a chair by the record player. He gave her a curt nod in welcome and switched a record on.

'So you ready to dance?' he asked without so much as hello.

'If you're ready to teach,' she snarked back.

'Still so feisty little girl,' he lifted her chin with his forefinger but she pulled back.

'Are you always so patronising?' she asked.

'No I guess you just bring out the worst in me,' he shrugged placing her arms appropriately and putting his hand on her waist.

'Lucky me,' she sniffed looking at her feet.

'Look up,' he told her and lifted her chin again.

'Keep up the inappropriate contact and I'll knee you so hard you wont be able to sleep with your girlfriend for at least six months,' she growled making him chuckle.

'I don't have a girlfriend but consider me warned!'

'What about Jen?' she asked despite her resolve to be reserved, hating herself for wanting to know.

'Jen?' Pacey laughed. 'And why are you so interested Potter?'

'My names Joey,' she flustered.

'And Jens my cousin Joey. I might be blue collar but sleeping with my cousin doesn't do it for me,' he watched Joey carefully but she was looking at the floor again.

'Oh I just thought I don't know,' she stuttered uncertainly.

'Well we grew up together so were pretty close,' Pacey told her leading her as they danced. They weren't really teaching or learning but they weren't killing each other either. Joey really was a bad dancer he mused to himself.

'Oh.' She murmured again.

'And sorry.'

'Sorry?' she looked up and met his eyes, feeling her heart explode in a pitter patter of palpitations.

'Yeah, for touching you inappropriately,' Pacey explained softly.

'I just like to be in control,' she mumbled embarrassed now wishing she hadn't threatened him at all.

'It's just when you're dancing with someone, boundaries get blurred,' he explained.

'I'm sure,' she insinuated with a roll of her eyes also giving him a lob sided smile. Looking at her smiling made him hold her a little tighter instinctively.

'You're a little sweeter today,' he acknowledged.

'And you're a little nicer,' she agreed.

'It wont last.'

'Of course not,' she quipped back still smiling.

'So I was right about the prestigious college?' he asked at length after pointing out a couple of faults in her dancing, helping to lead her.

'Peace was so short lived,' she sighed. 'Yeah you were right about the prestigious college, so what?'

'You're pretty smart huh?' he appraised her perfect face carefully.

'I work hard,' she shrugged as they swayed.

'Sure,' he sniffed.

'Is that scepticism?' she arched her brows at him and he realised after a moment that she was playing the game.

'A little princess like you and the word work don't seem to go that well together?'

'You're right you know what I was so lucky I just breezed through school. There is no subject that I couldn't do easily. And the thing was, even if I did fail my mom and dad can just pay for extra tuition. I'm lucky I guess,' she explained with a nonchalant toss of her hair. If he wanted to think she was a princess she'd let him.

'A sheltered, closed off upbringing versus real life?' Pacey questioned rhetorically suddenly not so attracted to her. She'd seemed so down to earth before making the urge to tease her strong, but with nonchalance she was just some pretty rich kid, with her head so far up her own ass she could probably see daylight. 'When I was growing up I wished I had it easy, but hearing girls like you just reminds me why I'd rather have had the life I've had.'

'And whys that?' Joey looked up again feeling a surge of dislike for him despite her attraction to him. He was so arrogant. If he wanted to make assumptions about her that was fine, but to judge her based on those assumptions - well he could go to hell.

'Because at least I know how to be a decent human being,' he told her rather unfairly. She'd done nothing to him she thought angrily, what exactly was his problem with her. Surely he couldn't be like this with everyone he taught else he wouldn't have a job.

'That's a shame,' she said quietly.

'What's a shame?' Pacey frowned.

'It's a shame that you think you are a decent human when you're the furthest thing from it,' she told him, briefly seeing a wounded look in his eyes before he recoiled from her.

'Why do you have to be such a bitch?' he asked.

'You're asking me that? I don't think I've ever met such a judgemental, prejudiced, bastard in my entire life, and I've met a lot of bastards,' she gazed at him in astonishment.

'Believe it or not Potter, I'm normally a nice guy,' Pacey felt the prick of unpleasantness in his stomach realising he may have gone too far.

'So why rag on me? What did I do?'

'You were a bitch and I don't like rich bitches talking down to me like I'm the hired help,' he was in her face again.

'But you are the hired help so deal with it!' she stated firmly her warm breath on his skin. Even if she did smell like strawberries and cream he still hated her.

'I guess that is how you'd see me,' he shrugged and taking hold of her began teaching her, refusing to talk about anything but dance moves. Quite frankly, Joey was relieved.

* * *

'I can see the dance lessons are really paying off,' Dawson commented wryly as they danced that night. In honesty Joey seemed worse than when she began. Joey didn't understand it - dancing with Pacey she could actually control her feet but with Dawson they went everywhere.

'Yeah well the teacher sucks,' she muttered.

'His partner Jen is a fantastic teacher and she assures me that Pacey is a great teacher too. Maybe you're not applying yourself?'

'Maybe I have no rhythm?' she queried crossly.

'You'll get better,' he tried to comfort her.

'Believe it or not dancing has never been one of my biggest goals in life!'

'I know I know, you just wanted to get out of Capeside!' Dawson chuckled.

'And come September that goal will be realised,' she shrugged and gave him a smile.

'That's nice to see,' he told her.

'What is?'

'That smile. You've been storm cloudy since we got here. Mom and dad were worried you were homesick.'

'Not homesick just… just fine,' she smiled again as he twirled her, or attempted to. As she spun around she fell head first into the familiar muscular chest of a certain dance teacher.

'No need to throw yourself at me Potter, you have an hour of my time tomorrow,' he growled, catching her and repositioning her on her feet.

'Why are you everywhere I go?' she mused in disappointment.

'Well I work here, it's my job to dance here,' he explained as if she were a child.

'Hey Dawson,' Jen smiled from next to Pacey. 'What's say we take a twirl and leave these two to their bitter banter?'

'I'd love to,' Dawson smiled and swooped Jen into his arms, greatly improving his abilities on the dance floor in the process. Joey and Pacey eyed one another wearily. He and Jen were supposed to perform in ten minutes and she might very well dance with Joeys boyfriend that whole time considering her misguided notion that he'd fallen for the irritating and infuriating brunette.

'What do you say we call a ceasefire and dance?' he asked holding out his arms to her. She gave him a suspicious look then stepped forward allowing him to put a hand on her waist and take her hand. They danced for a few minutes in silence. 'You're getting better you know that. An extra hour everyday and you'll be an expert by the time you leave.'

'You could handle me for an extra hour?' she asked in amusement.

'Me?' he took in the implication and then shook his head, 'no I couldn't handle you for an extra hour, but if you found someone who could you'd be pretty damn good in three weeks time.'

'Who told you how long I'm staying?'

'Jeez woman suspicious much? Your boyfriend told me when he booked you lessons for the remainder of your time here!' he watched the fury cross her features with glee.

'God he's as big an asshole as you and I was delusional enough to think he was half decent.'

'Have I caused a quarrel with lover boy? So sorry,' he smirked insincerely.

'He's just a friend,' Joey didn't know why but she wanted him to know.

'Sure just a very good friend,' he insinuated.

'Why cant a boy and girl be friends with no strings attached?' she asked.

'You're not trying to tell me you and blondie never dated cos I just don't believe it,' he watched her shift uncomfortably under his gaze and knew he was right.

'Yeah well were not dating now and haven't for two years!'

'I bet that won't last long,' Pacey informed her.

'And what makes you so sure? You think you're some relationship expert do you?'

'I know that he's in love with you and you wouldn't come here with him and his family if there wasn't something between you both.'

'He's my best friend,' she couldn't stop the irritation from building, thankful that she didn't say only instead of best.

'And you'll be back together by the end of the trip,' he said simply. Joey felt her face burn red. Why did everyone think she should be with Dawson? She and Dawson didn't even have chemistry and yet here was someone she barely knew telling her to be with the guy.

'You know what Pacey Witter? You don't know shit,' she glared at him before breaking out of his arms and stalking off the dance floor. Pacey would have followed her but Jen was making a beeline for him so they could get ready for their performance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Pacey cursed himself as he found himself looking at his watch for the fourth time. She was late. He told himself he wouldn't have minded if she didn't show up at all except for the fact that he was feeling kind of guilty. He wasn't sure why he felt guilty about teasing her into a tantrum but he did and guilt didn't sit well with Pacey Witter. He considered that maybe, just maybe, he really didn't know shit? He knew he didn't know a lot and to assume he didn't know shit wasn't that much of a stretch of the imagination. Looking at his watch a final time he made his way down the stairs to see if he could hunt her out. He was surprised to see Joey sat on a log outside the dance studio, scuffing the heel of her well-worn plimsoll sneakers in the dirt. After a moment of hesitation he sat down beside her and gently knocked his shoulder against hers when she didn't acknowledge him.

'Hey,' he nudged her again.

'Hey yourself,' she nodded curtly.

'You not coming up?' he asked after a moment.

'I was trying to decide if I had the energy,' she shrugged.

'What about if I promise not to rag on you?' he asked with a charming wink.

'I don't think you'll manage it,' she looked at him with a small smile.

'Well no I won't - not if you rag on me which you seem so fond of doing,' he chuckled, a deep sexy noise.

'I've said it before, but maybe we should just forget the whole dance lessons ordeal?' she suggested.

'But you were getting better!' he claimed surprised that he didn't actually want to give up on her just yet. She shot him a sceptical look, 'really Joey you were.'

'You don't need to say that. The money is non-refundable you get paid whether I dance or not.'

'But if the lessons are paid for you may as well make the most of it and practice?' he gave her an appealing smile, his blue eyes twinkling with sincerity.

'You'll be nice?' she asked suspiciously and he nodded. 'Well ok - but I'm out of here at the first sign of bad behaviour.'

'Come on then,' he said and taking her hand led her up to the dance studio.

* * *

'You've got to listen to the music Potter, feel the rhythm,' he took her hand and placed it on his chest, 'it's like a heart beat.' Joey watched him as he drummed out the rhythm with her hand on the broad plain of his chest, his eyes closed. Her hand was burning in its position, the muscles searing through the cotton of his shirt. Her whole body began to burn, the heat radiating from her hand. Some instinct inside of her was begging her to kiss him, to simply grab him by the collar of his shirt and press her lips to his. Her hand on his chest was causing a revolution inside and she hated herself for it. How could she want to kiss someone who could be so mean to her? Of course for the ten minutes they' been dancing he hadn't been mean to her and when he wasn't being mean he was charming, mysterious, intriguing, funny, damn it. With her hand still on his chest they started to dance and miraculously she seemed to remember the steps, dancing as though hypnotised.

'That's good Jo,' he smiled at her opening his eyes and she flushed. No one called her Jo but she liked the way it sounded when he said it.

'If I don't think about it so hard it's easier,' she explained softly.

'Dancing is half about knowing the steps and being technically good and half about feeling the music and allowing yourself to relax into the movement.'

'Did you always want to be a dance teacher?' she asked looking down. She could sense his eyes boring into her and didn't think she would manage to resist kissing him if she met them.

'Me?' he let out a wry chuckle, 'No I wanted to sail or be a chef but neither of those things worked out. I did a bit of sailing, and then worked in a restaurant on the Cape. Some guy came in and said they were looking for dance instructors they test you and if you're good enough they train you up, show you how to teach they offered a good job at the end of it and so I went for it.'

'So you work here all year round?' she asked.

'Nah this place closes mid September and Jen and I head to Boston with our friend Jack where we have a small dance school. It's not much but people like to dance. Then come the start of June we head down here for the season,' he shrugged, his voice was like a blanket to snuggle under on a cold night when he wasn't having a go at her.

'It sounds like a nice life,' she murmured wistfully thinking of her usual summers working at the B & B, serving guests, tidying up after them, cleaning, then serving more. It was relentless, of course not as relentless as the Icehouse had been.

'It is and it isn't - things are uncertain you know? You screw up and you lose a season and you're financially screwed,' he didn't raise his voice just tried to explain how it was. 'It's different in this kind of business, see nothing is guaranteed. You let up your guard and you're eating bread and water to survive. You need to keep working constantly. Keep your eye on the ball and not screw it up for yourself.'

'It sucks to have your whole life revolve around financial survival,' Joey mused thinking of her life.

'Yeah it does,' he rubbed the stands of her hair wondering what she knew about struggling, but was somehow to lost in the moment to challenge her on it.

'But you enjoy this right?' she asked. 'The dancing?'

'Yeah I enjoy this… I love it,' there was no mistaking his sincerity. 'And it's better to be happy at what you do for most of your waking hours than rich and hating it.'

'I don't know whether anything is better than financial security,' Joey mused.

'Maybe that's because you've never coped without it?' he asked but without the usual venom.

'Maybe,' she said simply, agreeing instead of getting worked up.

'You're a weird girl, you know that?' he asked pulling her a little closer to him allowing himself to indulgently revel in the smooth silk and delicious smell of her skin. She was off limits and he knew that, but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy her. And he was enjoying her - as much when they were fighting and he was pretending to hate her, as when she was being calm and sweet and strangely soulful. Her boyfriend or whatever he was, was an ass who clearly didn't realise how beautiful she was and was quite content to wallow in the inane security that she'd be his whatever he did and without any effort. Looking at Joeys lowered eyes, her rapid breathing, and her uncertain hold of him he got the distinct impression she was attracted to him, maybe only physically but attracted all the same. But she was young, and as endearing as it was it was also somewhat amusing.

'Am I supposed to be insulted?' she asked unabashed referring to his weird comment.

'No it was a compliment,' and it was. No other girl had gotten under his skin in quite the same way.

'You're right about dancing and charm being anything but synonymous - weird isn't exactly the typical compliment!' she laughed her insides burning from his words. How could someone so obnoxious be so damn attractive? And why did she have to lose control of her desire, for the first time in her life, over someone who thought she was a bitch?

'So tell me about Blondie? What's the story?' Pacey changed the subject abruptly aware of the tension in the air. Little Joey Potter could crush on him as hard as she liked but he wasn't going to lose his job over some little girl, no matter how pretty or interesting she might be.

'We dated when we were younger, broke up, dated again, and then he did something I couldn't forgive so we stuck to being friends,' Joey summarised feeling a little light headed. It was so damn hot in the dance studio.

'That sounds mysterious! What did he do? Kiss another girl?' Pacey teased her lightly feeling a tug between them as if they were magnets.

'Nothing like that! I don't really want to talk about it if that's ok?' she blushed furiously feeling like a little kid.

'Sure! That's fine of course,' Pacey didn't laugh out loud.

'It's not what you think ok?' Joey could read his silent bemusement. He probably thought Dawson stood her up, or liked another girl or made her fail an exam.

'How do you know what I think?' he asked leaning forward.

'I can see in your eyes that you think I'm some school girl with a silly grudge against her ex boyfriend about something meaningless and trivial. Well it wasn't trivial,' she explained causing Pacey to frown and wonder whether he had laughed out loud or not.

'Come on Potter - we've been dancing for three days now, admit that we've bonded. Let's face it, the worst may happen and we may even become friends?'

'Please don't upset me,' she sniffed with fake dismay.

'I wont push it little girl - you keep your secrets,' he wouldn't admit how intrigued he really was.

'Thanks,' she nodded simply.

'So what do your folks do then?' he asked instead.

'Oh um,' Joey blinked for a moment. She normally told the truth but somehow she didn't want Pacey feeling sorry for her and she didn't want to undo his unfair judgements to soon - she liked the fact that his opinion of her wasn't based on her colourful history. As soon as he stopped categorising and making assumptions about her she might consider opening up but not until then. 'My dads in pharmaceuticals,' she said opting for the truth - without the rather necessary expansion.

'Wow,' he let out a low whistle, 'and your mom? Does she work?' he asked.

'Actually she passed away when I was twelve so no,' she smiled slightly.

'Sorry to hear that,' he was surprised but sincere. She simply nodded.

'I don't really like talking about my life,' she attempted to explain her awkwardness.

'What about your dazzling future?'

'Worthington?' she chuckled slightly.

'Yeah,' he arched his brows impressed.

'My future is unknown and I kind of like it that way,' she smiled again.

'I wish I didn't know the exact path of my life. I can see how mystery has its appeal.'

'But at least you're happy,' she pointed out looking at her feet.

'Yeah,' he smiled though it didn't ring true. 'You gotta look up,' he whispered tilting her head up with his forefinger, then allowing it to trace the line of her jaw, for some reason unable to stop himself.

'So I'll look up,' she agreed, her large desire filled eyes locking with his. Her lungs felt constricted somehow, like there wasn't enough air in the room and she was sure his hand had moved from the correct position on her waist around to the top of her ass. His eyes were locked with hers, sinking into her dark eyes making him feel hedonistic. She stumbled slightly with her footing and fell into him. Catching her, he held her firmly against him for a moment without a word being uttered. Damn this to hell, Pacey couldn't help thinking. Pretty and interesting I can cope with but where the hell did this damn sexual tension come from? He stared at her as if expecting her to answer, then moved her sharply away from him.

'Well it looks like we've overrun so I'll see you tomorrow,' he nodded coolly and jogged down the stairs and out of the dance studio in desperate need of fresh air and a long cold shower.

* * *

Joey stared in the mirror looking at the dress she had on. Bessie had made her buy something special for her vacation and ever since the simple cotton dress, in a beautiful shade of dusky green, had been in her bag she'd been thinking about wearing it. She just wasn't sure what Dawson would say or wouldn't say and it made her self conscious. The dress showed off her curves, giving her something that resembled a cleavage, and her legs were made even longer by the dress which fell to her knees. After several more moments staring she pulled off the dress, not yet confident enough. With a sigh she pulled on a plain skirt and sweater top. She sighed again.

* * *

Joey and Dawson moved slowly across the dance floor. Though Joey hated to admit it she wasn't listening to Dawson but was looking over his shoulder, scanning the room for Pacey.

'So Jen told me that Pacey said you're finally getting better,' Dawson smiled as Joey stood on his toes for the fiftieth time.

'Mmmmm I suppose,' Joey murmured absentmindedly.

'He told her that with an extra hour a day you'd become an expert!'

'I hardly think so,' she growled as she stepped on his toes again.

'I also thought they were scamming more money for lessons,' Dawson nodded in agreement.

'I don't think it was that, I just… well I am normally better than this,' Joey tried to focus on the dancing, but she'd spotted Pacey dancing with some much older woman in a very tight dress and it certainly looked like they'd danced before.

'Are you ok Joey?' Dawson asked eventually.

'Actually I think I'm going to get some air,' she rubbed a hand across her forehead and made for the exit before Dawson could complain.

The cool evening air hit her, as she tried to get over the unexpected pain of seeing Pacey with someone else. It's not like he's even interested in me - I'm such an idiot. She seethed inside, furious at her own stupidity, angry that she could fall for someone like him. Walking around the back of the building to get away from the other guests she leant up against the wall and breathed in and out. It took her several moments to realise she wasn't alone.

* * *

Joey didn't have much experience with other girls. The girls at school hadn't been interested in being her friends and her only sister was overwhelmed with life at the best of times. Seeing Jen crouched against the building in tears Joey was torn in two. Part of her wanted to run to the other girl and comfort her and the other part wanted to run away knowing that she would not know what to say. After a moments thought she headed back to the main hall, walking straight to Pacey.

'Um… excuse me, but could I have a quick word?' she began rather formally.

'Hey Jo,' he smiled at her indulgently and she felt like a child. He still swayed to the music with his arms around the beautiful older lady after all it didn't hurt to let the younger girl know what was what.

'I need to speak to you please,' she urged in a whisper staring at the floor.

'Can it wait?' he looked pointedly at his dance partner, surprised to see Joey shake her head still staring nervously at the floor. With a sigh he excused himself and followed her across the dance floor.

'It's Jen,' she explained before he could offer her any biting remark. His face blanched and he followed her without a word.

As they headed around the back of the building Joey stood back, uncertain what to do as Pacey scooped Jen into his arms, soothing her gently.

* * *

Joey looked around the staff common room curiously. The place was empty as everyone was either working or out on dates. Jen sat on an old couch wrapped in a blanket, Pacey beside her. Joey stood on the sidelines.

'Shall I go?' she asked for the tenth time.

'Just stay for a moment,' Pacey said again, keen to have a girl around after Jen had sobbingly revealed she was pregnant. He hadn't missed Jens eyes seeking Joeys as if only a girl could really understand her situation. Although it occurred to him that little Joey Potter couldn't know much about the real world he didn't say so.

'It's just such a mess. I mean I don't sleep around Joey, not anymore but sometimes a guy you know?' Jen looked at Joey hopefully. 'There was something about Drue, I thought he really cared and there was this spark between us? You know when you really want a guy?' Jen looked at the other girl who shrugged helplessly.

'Accidents happen,' Joey said with a small but not dismissive shrug thinking of her sister. 'No one should judge you for it.'

'But they do. They think sex means nothing to me but it does. I had a childhood that sucked and I made mistakes and the damage to my reputation is done.'

'It shouldn't matter if you sleep with one guy or ten, if they meant something to you,' Joey tried to explain. She might be a virgin but she still had her opinion. 'And we all respond to difficulties in different ways - sex is one way.'

'But I changed I grew up - I had to be in love,' Jen began to cry again and this time Joey gave into her urge to comfort the other girl. Moving across the room she sat beside her and put an arm around her feeling a little awkward.

'And how do you know he doesn't feel the same?' she asked carefully.

'He told me,' Jen wiped her eyes.

'Well it is possible to have a baby without a guy around. Plenty of women manage it,' Joey attempted.

'I can't have this baby,' Jen spluttered into her hands. 'I just can't. I won't be able to work so I'll have no money and my grandmother is sick. It's hopeless.'

'Well there are options, you just need to think them all through,' Joey stated practical as ever, her hand soothing over the blond curls of the older girl. Pacey watched on with growing admiration for the younger girl.

'What options?' Jen gave her a bleary look.

'You've got three as I see it. First, you have the baby and figure out a way to make things work. It'll be a lot of work and really difficult but if that's what you want there'll be a way to make it happen. Second, you have the baby and put it up for adoption and third, we arrange for you to meet somebody appropriate and you have an abortion,' Joey didn't believe in mincing words.

'An abortion?' Jen turned pale as if she hadn't considered the option.

'Every woman has the right to choose - well that's the way I see it. Every option is a decision you'll live with for the rest of your life. You decide what is right for you and make no judgements about what's right for someone else,' Joey squeezed her hand. Pacey couldn't take his eyes from her.

'You seem to know a lot about this?' Jen sniffed.

'When I was fifteen my sister got pregnant. She's older but she was still very young and she wasn't married. She didn't know what to do. She and Bodie were still together but finances were tough. She went through all the options. We went through them as a family.'

'And what did she do?'

'She kept the baby. It was pretty tough. Bodie had to work up state and my nephew was a handful. She had to work hard to make ends meet but she wouldn't change her decision,' Joey shrugged.

'But she considered an abortion?' Jen was wide eyed.

'Yeah, she did. She and Bodie were young. They were on their own. People didn't approve of their relationship so there was no outside support, no parental support. It was a very lonely prospect she was facing, knowing that Bodie wouldn't be around a lot of the time.'

'Why didn't people approve?' Jen asked, no longer crying.

'Bodie is black and people are prejudiced, a lot of people are prejudiced. Some people aren't I guess but we didn't find many of them around. In the end Bessie decided to do what felt right for her and she and Bodie are showing everyone. They have a successful business, a beautiful son and a brilliant relationship and they're still not married,' she smiled and both Jen and Pacey smiled back.

'So what do I do now?'

'Take your time and decide what feels right for you,' Joey suggested gently.

'And what if I know already?' Jen asked cautiously.

'Talk about it with friends and family.'

'Can I talk about it with you?' Jen asked and Joey nodded squeezing her hand again. 'I think I think I need to have an abortion,' tears fell from her eyes again.

'Well then, I'll meet you tomorrow morning and help you get it sorted,' Joey announced not knowing where this calm side of her personality had come from. 'I'll call my sister - she'll know someone - someone respectable.' She didn't really have the first clue how to sort it out but she'd help Jen figure it out if she could, and Bessie would understand - she'd been there after all.

'Thanks Joey,' Jen pulled the other girl to her for a hug.

* * *

'What's say I walk you home little girl?' Pacey asked half an hour later when staff began to fill the common room, music beginning to thump through the building, the dancing took a turn for the less classical and alcohol appeared.

'I'll be fine,' she assured him with an amused smile.

'Let Pacey walk you,' Jen added pressure and before Joey could protest Pacey had taken her hand and was leading her through the other staff and to the door. Outside the building he let go of her hand knowing he had no reason to hold it. In silence they began the ten minute walk to her cabin.

'You were really great with Jen,' Pacey said at length, feeling that she was owed some kind of praise.

'Not really I just said what I knew,' Joey shrugged her cheeks stained with a blush.

'Well you know a lot,' he smiled at her in the moonlight.

'About what Jens going through? Maybe, but about other stuff I don't think so.'

'You're a real smart girl Joey Potter,' he couldn't seem to tear his eyes from her.

'Not always,' she mused.

'No not always,' he agreed with a chuckle and at her mock offended look added, 'I have to say some of those potty mouth come backs could use some work in the wit department!'

'When your insults are witty I'll bring mine up to the same level, until then you can live with the dirty words,' she teased.

'I'll be sure to work on my insults for our customary slanging match tomorrow,' he fought the urge to slide his arm around her shoulders, cursing himself.

'No dance lesson tomorrow - I'm helping Jen,' she reminded him.

'Well lets rearrange for the afternoon?' Pacey suggested not wanting to miss his hour with her.

'And what do I tell Dawson? I don't think Jen wants her business made public knowledge!' Joey rolled her eyes.

'Tell Dawson to go amuse himself for one afternoon because you have a dance to perfect,' Pacey resisted the urge to swear when it came to Dawson. Something about the guy irritated him.

'You don't know Dawson,' Joey shook her head with a frown.

'Come on Jo! What about getting the Mambo perfect? I'll even get an insult cleverly arranged?' he gave her a beseeching look.

'You've changed your tune! Yesterday you'd have been happy to lose our hour together!' she teased.

'Things change,' he said easily and gave into the urge to swing his arm about her shoulders as they walked the rest of the way to her cabin in silence.

* * *

'What are you doing Pace?' Jen asked for the second time since he'd returned from walking Joey home.

'I'm choosing some music for the guys to dance to,' Pacey scowled.

'I meant with Joey,' Jen clarified, also for the second time.

'Nothing! I'm doing absolutely nothing because I know better than that!'

'Yeah, you do. But you like her,' Jen challenged.

'So do you,' Pacey challenged back.

'I saw the way you were looking at her.'

'And how was that?' Pacey rolled his eyes.

'Like your knees were about to give way and you were going to crash to the floor - either that or kiss her,' Jen summarised. Pacey stared at her for a moment then shook his head wryly. 'She is beautiful Pace.'

'She's the kind of beautiful that gives you butterflies you know?' Pacey looked up and then gave a gesture of hopelessness. 'But it doesn't matter cos the boss would fire my ass so lets just drop the subject?'

'Sure,' Jen nodded.

* * *

Pacey looked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs to his dance studio. Jen burst into the room dragging Joey behind her.

'Hey,' he grinned broadly, taking in the tanned length of Joeys legs and perfect arch of her cheek bones. 'How did it go?'

'I made an appointment but it's during our performance at the Shelldrake - he just can't fit me in any other time and no one can cover our show,' she gave him a beseeching look.

'What?' he asked uncertain what she was asking.

'Well Jack can take me, but I don't want us to loose the season so I was thinking maybe Joey could do the dance with you,' Jen saw Pacey's look of ardent disbelief, 'look Pace, she's getting better and she can move, you said so yourself, and if you guys practiced some more?' Jen apologised with her eyes as Pacey breathed in deeply. Spending an hour with Joey was getting tough but to prepare her for the performance in three days would require a lot of work and the thought of so much time with the sultry brunette was both intoxicating and terrifying.

'What about her vacation?' he asked.

'She wants to help out,' Jen rushed feeling a prick of guilt remembering how reluctant the girl had been. She wouldn't have pushed but she had a feeling she knew why.

'I don't really think I'm good enough,' Joey hesitated blushing from the new knowledge that Pacey thought she could "move".

'Pacey can teach anyone - he's strong and will lead you and it'll be lots of fun,' Jen pleaded with the other girl.

'But what about Dawson?' Joey asked, obviously not for the first time.

'It's three days Joey and Dawson told me he's writing a new script - you yourself said that totally absorbs him,' Jen pleaded seeing the other girl weaken.

'Ok, ok I'll do it if he will.'

'Well he doesn't think it's a good idea,' Pacey said in a harder voice than he meant to use. Jen was out of her head if she thought he was going to spend all day every day with a girl as moody as Joey and as god damned gorgeous.

'Well fine then,' Joeys eyes were blazing.

'Pacey please,' Jen took his hand.

'She's not good enough,' he told them both harshly.

'Its no skin off my nose,' Joey humphed and made for the stairs.

'Joey wait,' Jen shouted. 'Please wait,' she turned her eyes on Pacey, 'Pace you can lead anyone.'

'Not someone that refuses to be led,' Pacey shot at Joey who folded her arms across her chest and gave him a haughty look.

'Fine I'll ask Jack and you'll have to take me to the appointment,' Jen shrugged easily understanding Pacey better than he understood himself.

'Now Jen lets not be hasty you know I love Jack but I think Jack and Joey together would loose us the season,' Pacey hedged less and less keen to loose the opportunity of extra time with Joey now he thought he might.

'So you'll do it?' Jen jumped up and down.

'Sure I'll do it,' Pacey agreed reluctantly looking at Joey who was shooting him a death ray look as she leant against the wall, arms folded and eyes watching him appraisingly.

* * *

'This was a stupid idea,' Joey growled as Pacey took her through so many steps that her head whirled. Her feet ached, her back ached, she was hot, so hot and all she'd been doing since eleven that morning was dancing with a decidedly icy Pacey.

'It wasn't my idea,' he growled back.

'I'm never going to be good enough,' she slumped in defeat.

'You don't need to tell me,' Pacey straightened her posture with his hands and then abruptly let go. 'If you're not going to try then there's no point.'

'I am trying,' Joey gave him a scathing look.

'You were so much better yesterday what the hell happened?'

'You were so much nicer yesterday!' Joey explained in patronising tones. 'Telling a student that they can't do it doesn't exactly inspire tutelage to seep in and settle.'

'Right,' Pacey shook his head in disbelief.

'Why don't you try being nice? Oh yeah I forgot you're an immature asshole that can't incapable of even everyday pleasantries.'

'At least I'm not an Ice queen sat on my throne constantly moaning,' he shot at her.

'I do not moan and in case you forgot I don't need to be here. This is my vacation. I paid to come here I don't get paid to be here like you, so why don't you lay off,' she growled and then added as an after thought, 'And if I am moaning, its only because as a teacher you seem incapable of teaching. And that I have a right to moan about.'

'Oh I'm incapable of teaching?' Pacey gestured in irritation, 'Interesting that everyone else I've taught, even the talentless no-hopers, have managed to learn their left from their right foot and a dance or two, but you! You forget something you learnt five minutes before. Your retention for dancing is non-existent and combined with your two left feet your not only a disaster on the dance floor but a damn hazard.'

'Fuck you,' Joey spat at him.

'What's the matter you got nothing smarter to say?' Pacey jeered.

'I have something smarter to say but I'm going to say it to your boss,' Joey gave him a triumphant glare and headed for the stairs.

'Whoa Joey, hey, wait up, come on,' Pacey had never moved so fast in his life. He stopped abruptly as Joey turned to glare at him on the stairs her eyes practically shooting sparks.

'And why the hell should I wait up? You listen here Witter whether you like me or not is neither here nor there, but let me tell you something about the service industry - people pay for a service and it's your job to provide it. And if you don't do it with a dumbass smile on your face and with a little grace the customer they get grouchy. To say that you've ruined my sunny disposition is an understatement and thus I am off to complain and I am pretty certain that when I'm done the money for dance lessons will suddenly become very refundable,' and with her eyes flashing she continued down the stairs.

'Joey come on,' Pacey clattered down the stairs behind her. 'I'm sorry I was being an idiot - a world class idiot but I'm sorry.'

'Sure you're sorry now!' Joey didn't even look back.

'Please Jo don't do this I'll be nice seriously come on. You don't know how important this job is to me. I made a mistake,' Pacey positioned himself in front of her walking backwards to avoid being flattened by her angry stomping.

'You call having a personality bypass a mistake? I call it biology,' she scathed.

'Joey I can be a nice guy you just just...' he trailed off awkwardly as Joey came to a halt, arms crossed, expression expectant.

'I just what?' her tone was dangerous.

'Do you have any idea how annoying you are?' Pacey flustered rising his hands in the air.

'Way to save your ass Witter,' Joey rolled her eyes and commenced walking.

'No Jo I mean you're annoying and it's infuriating and it just gets under my skin you make me want to shake you,' Pacey trailed off aware that he wasn't coming over well. Cautiously he put his hands on her shoulders but she swiped them away viciously,

'Hands off pervert,' she'd never been so angry. Pacey's hands flew to mid air where he held them cautiously.

'Get over yourself Potter,' he spat and then breathed deeply, his tone calmer, 'Look I just think we need to calm down here, come on Jo. You want to help Jen right? And maybe if we both just focus on the dancing we can avoid killing each other? You can teach me about professionalism whilst I teach you to dance, come on Joey,' he knew he was begging but he saw her weakening.

'Look lets get something straight - I wont go to your boss but only because I promised Jen I'd help. And because I promised, I will do it. But if you lay one non-dancing hand on me, or or… well I swear I'll be up in his office before you can blink.'

'Fine,' Pacey felt the weightlessness of relief.

'And I'm damned if I'm going back into that sauna of a studio,' she glared.

'You're hot?' Pacey asked and she nodded. 'Well why didn't you say so I'll sort you out a leotard and a proper dancing skirt and well head to my cabin it's much cooler.'

'Whatever.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Squeezed into the tiny studio bathroom Joey struggled with the leotard feeling like a complete idiot. Not only did the thing make her look ridiculously tall but it hugged all the body parts she normally liked to keep hidden. Frowning at the world in general she pulled on the skirt which was clearly one of Jens and barely reached her knees. Feeling self-conscious she pulled her t-shirt back on.

'What are you doing in there Potter, making the clothes?' Pacey whined, as keen to escape the heat of the studio as she was.

'Ready,' she ducked out of the bathroom, head lowered. Pacey couldn't stop his eyes from tracing the length of her legs, but he just smiled and headed down the stairs.

* * *

In silence they made their way through the trees, up a long path until they reached a fairly large but shabby cabin.

'Max gave me a bigger cabin so I could practice and stay in shape even when both studios are in use, I mean it's not a great room and you've probably got a great room,' Pacey flustered as he let them both in. Joey peeked into the large room that had a double bed, some draws, a chair and lots of space. Secretly she preferred the plain spacious room to her own fussy room at Kellertons.

'It's a great room - I like the space,' she told him in a small voice, still too embarrassed about her outfit to look at him.

'Whatever you do, don't tell anyone you've been here cos they'll fire my ass,' Pacey was only half teasing.

'I'm sure its not guests dancing in your room that they'd fire you for,' Joey assessed somewhat wryly. Pacey didn't answer but instead moved to the record player and put on some music.

'How are you feeling?' he asked turning to face her.

'Still a little hot,' she wiped a hand across her forehead. Pacey smiled and filled her a class of water.

'Why don't you take off your t-shirt,' he suggested casually, his back to her as he set the needle on the record.

'Well I…' she flustered not sure what to do.

'Well I'm taking my shirt off whatever,' he shrugged easily and pulled off his shirt until he was wearing just a white wife beater. Joey only just managed to catch her breath.

'I'll be fine,' she mumbled standing hesitantly in front of him. Chuckling slightly he placed her arms about him, resting one of his hands on her waist and holding her other hand.

'Eye contact Jo,' he reminded her softly, not using his finger to tilt her chin up as he had previously, heeding her warning about un-dancing contact. Joey noticed the absence of his normal gesture and missed it. Cautiously she raised her eyes to his, surprised to see two gentle blue eyes watching her carefully. He gave her a soft smile. 'That's good, you're doing much better,' he praised her at length.

'I just wish I had some consistency,' she murmured.

'You will, just give it time,' he assured her. 'So what did you tell Dawson?' Pacey asked after a pause, pretending to check her footwork.

'Well he's writing a new script like Jen said so I didn't exactly have to say anything. He apologised to me and said he was going to be busy the next few days. He's been inspired it seems,' she frowned slightly.

'Script?' Pacey couldn't quite keep the scepticism from his voice. He'd heard Jen say it but sort of dismissed it. Hearing it repeated by Joey he just had to ask.

'Dawson wants to be a filmmaker. Actually, he thinks he already is one and I suppose in a way he is. He's actually quite talented. He won a Junior Filmmaker Award and he's always writing one script or another,' Joey shrugged.

'I get the feeling that you're always involved in some way?' he arched a brow.

'He gets kids from school to star in them - I was his early star because no one else would do it, but I just help him with the production side of things now,' Joey couldn't keep the slight note of distaste from her voice - she enjoyed Dawson's projects but they were often all consuming and a little boring and filmmaking wasn't really her thing.

'It doesn't sound to me like filmmaking rocks your boat?' Pacey picked up on her vague ambivalence.

'Its ok, it's just not really my thing.'

'And what is your thing?' Pacey asked, correcting her arms at the same time.

'Not dancing,' she winked. 'I like books and I like art. I draw a lot though not really at the moment. Dawson doesn't really like or understand my art hobby. The first time we broke up it was because he was jealous of my paint brush. Seeing as I'm on vacation with his family I guess I just don't feel comfortable going all arty on them.'

'You shouldn't let his problem put you off,' Pacey frowned slightly.

'I'll just focus on the books this vacation and leave the art till I start college in the Fall,' Joey smiled surprised at how much better at dancing she seemed to be getting, although she was still feeling rather hot and Pacey's hand on her waist wasn't helping matters.

'I have no artistic talent at all but I can appreciate art or even just the action of producing art. I restored a sailboat once and maybe it's stupid to think of a sailboat as art but I sure saw it that way.'

'I don't think that it's stupid at all,' Joey shook her head thinking about Pacey's sailboat and imagining him working on it.

'I loved my boat,' Pacey didn't mean to say it.

'What happened to it?'

'A storm. It was pretty bad. I was out sailing with Jen and the weather turned. We had to be rescued - my boat didn't stand a chance,' he shrugged.

'Would you ever get another?' Joey could sense how sad he was about it.

'Maybe… I don't know.'

'That boat was pretty special, huh?'

'Growing up things were kinda tough. Working on that boat was the only time I felt at peace. Just a chance to be by myself, be constructive, work at something where the result was actually good unlike school.'

'You and school didn't see eye to eye?' Joey asked unassumingly.

'You could say that. I think I got suspended more times than I actually made it to class - well maybe that's an exaggeration but I certainly didn't do great. And as far as classes went, I was so used to everyone telling me how dumb I was, well there really didn't seem to be much point in trying to hard.'

'Why would people say you're dumb?' Joey frowned.

'My dad's a cop, my brother is a cop - I didn't want to be a cop. My folks, you see, they didn't really want a fifth kid… I was an accident, and the treated my life like it wasn't worth much… told me I couldn't do it, shouldn't try… anyway, you get the picture.'

'You know, the world of academia isn't for everyone and neither is school, but it doesn't mean you're dumb. Sometimes people are better at people. I did well at school but I'm pretty bad with people,' Joey tried to explain.

'We're pretty different, huh? You're a real academic high flier? I bet you adored school?' Pacey asked softly.

'You make an awful lot of assumptions about me Witter,' Joey accused but her tone was light.

'Maybe so, but you as good as admitted your grade point average was pretty much perfect,' Pacey teased with his eyes twinkling.

'Well of course the grade point average was perfect,' she laughed, 'but the school and I didnt exactly get on like I tried to say,' she rolled her eyes.

'Explain more?' Pacey asked intrigued, his voice catching slightly in his throat making it scratch.

'Lets just say I had a few trips to the principals office, mainly because of other students trips to see the nurse!' she grinned.

'Well aren't you full of lovely surprises!' Pacey chuckled and pulled her a little closer. 'Tell me more?'

'I think we should leave it at that.'

'Probably a good idea else I might take those threats of violence you keep making a little more seriously.'

'You haven't been taking them seriously?' Joey arched her brows and smiled.

'I think in retrospect I should have done,' Pacey laughed and rubbed a thumb absentmindedly across her cheek - she was just so beautiful. Surprised at the contact Joey took a hesitant step backwards. Pacey dropped his hands suddenly aware of what he was doing. He watched her hands knot together. 'So, um, I think the problem is you're stepping on the one and you need to wait until the two. I think that'll start you off right and then you'll find the rest of the steps much easier,' the words came out in a tumbled rush.

'You think?' Joey rubbed her eyes feeling the heat getting to her. Pacey touching her cheek had only caused to heighten the rate of her heart, and the heat in the room had intensified to an unbearable level.

'You ok?'

'I think I need a break,' Joey headed for the only chair in the room and sat down.

'Hey,' Pacey crouched down in front of her. 'What's up?'

'Just really hot,' Joey fanned her t-shirt.

'Take off your shirt,' Pacey suggested handing her back her glass of water from earlier.

'I'd rather not,' Joey couldn't help but sound a little prim.

'Come on Jo its not like I've never seen a girl in a dance leotard before.'

'I'm not going to take off my shirt and give you an opportunity to…to…' she trailed off helplessly.

'To ogle your goodies?' Pacey asked softly and then smiled. Joey glared at him, willing a hole to open up and swallow her. 'Look Jo you're a pretty girl but you are just a girl and I'm your dance teacher - you're quite safe in taking off your t-shirt off I wont stare,' Pacey only wished his words were true.

'Fine,' Joey couldn't help but be hurt by his words and she was damned if she was going to cover up when Pacey obviously didn't notice her in the way she had clearly noticed him. He could be such a patronising bastard when he wasn't being lovely. Without another moments hesitation she pulled her t-shirt off, relieved to feel the air reach her body. Pacey watched the fluid movement of her arms, the slowly revealed flatness of her stomach and the perfect curve of her chest and then before she could catch him he feigned interest in the record player, putting on a new track.

'Ready to dance?' he asked surprised at the sudden depth to his voice.

'Sure,' Joey didn't really feel like it anymore. She put her hand on his shoulder and took his hand as he put his hand on her waist, attempting to pretend that the feel of her slender waist and hip under his hand was having absolutely no effect over his hormones and trying to think of anything but the image of her in the leotard. Of course it wasn't exactly easy when she was stood in front of him.

'So um are you ready?' he asked as the next track began, 'one and go,' they began to dance, the steps coming to Joey with increasing fluidity. She took an opportunity to look at Pacey, to really look at him. He had the most perfect body she'd ever seen on a man, and there was something about the messiness of his brown hair, the tan of his skin, the way his face shone when he smiled. With her brow pursed she realised that despite his constant reminders to her Pacey Witter was dancing whilst staring steadfastly at the floor.

'Eye contact Pace,' she told him gently moving her hand from his shoulder and using her index finger to tilt his chin up. The electric jolt of her unexpected touch caused him to raise his head until his eyes met hers. Staring into them he was pretty damn certain that he'd never wanted a girl more in his life and he felt her magnetism draw his lips closer and closer to hers.

'Hey guys I figured you'd be here,' Jen burst into the room without bothering to knock. She looked from one to the other without failing to miss the sexual tension that was only too evident despite Paceys sharp movement away from Joey. 'So how's it going?' she decided to ignore the obvious and deal with Pacey later.

'She's getting the hang of it,' Pacey shrugged looking at Jen and avoiding Joey.

'I'm doing ok I guess,' Joey rolled her eyes. 'How are you?'

'Ok - nervous a hundred and one different things at the moment. I figured it would be best to stay busy and so I thought I'd come and offer my assistance. I also wanted to check you hadn't killed each other!'

'Well, great,' Pacey smiled but Jen knew him well enough to know he wasn't being sincere which meant that she had arrived in the knick of time. She had seen Pacey with Joey enough to know that he was in trouble. Knowing it was because of her that they were spending so much time together made her feel a responsibility to make sure Pacey remembered what was what and didn't get himself into trouble. The fact that Pacey couldn't stop getting hett up and moaning about the girl, detailing every little moment of every argument they had meant the boy was in deep.

'Ok, Joey firstly you need to straighten that beautiful long back of yours be proud of your height,' Jen stepped up to Joey and began to smooth out the edges.

* * *

'So how was your day?' Dawson asked Joey as they moved about the dance floor.

'It was ok - I took an extra dance class. I think I'm finally getting better,' Joey smiled, her expression changing to a scowl as she stepped on Dawson's toes.

'Hey that's only the first time tonight,' Dawson chuckled.

'How's the script going?' Joey asked changing the subject from her activities. 'What's this movie about?'

'Well don't get mad what with it being the end of school and thus the end of an era I got all nostalgic and decided to write something about us growing up in Capeside - don't worry you'll get to see the first draft,' Dawson smiled in enthusiasm.

'But maybe I don't want a film about my life,' Joey said hesitantly.

'It's a character based on you and no one else would know it's you. You do trust me don't you Joey?' Dawson shot her a beseeching look and reluctantly she nodded. 'Good.' As Dawson continued to tell her all about his new idea Joey zoned his voice out and looked around the room. She saw Jen dancing with a man she assumed was the elusive Jack she'd heard so much about. She'd seen Jack around, helping with bags, setting up band equipment, dancing with staff and guests. Then her eyes landed on Pacey. He was dancing with the older lady she'd seen him with before. They were too close and the woman oozed sexuality and sensuality. Joey was beyond jealous and hated the feeling. It was blatantly obvious that something more than dancing was going on between Pacey and the woman.

* * *

Pacey held onto the perfect body of Tamara Jacobs, the bungalow bunny that had taken an immediate shine to him when she arrived six weeks earlier. It wasn't long before she was suggesting a secret rendezvous in his room and he had no reason to refuse. The woman was gorgeous and she wanted him, and her attraction to him did wonders for the number of dance classes she took. The only downside was that every night they would have to dance and Tamara wasn't a mistress of subtlety on the dance floor.

As they moved to the slow song Pacey couldn't help himself but look around the room for Joey. It was only a moment before his eyes connected with hers across the crowded room. She was staring at him with such an unreadable expression that he almost forgot he had a dance partner and for the first time since he was sixteen years old he stood on a dance partners toes.

'Why Pacey whatever has gotten into you?' Tamara arched a perfectly manicured brow at him.

'Sorry about that,' Pacey blushed, a blush that deepened when he saw Joey smirking at him. The song ended and Pacey tried to detach Tamara from him, 'I'm sorry to cut our dancing short but there's another student I need to go dance with,' he gave her a big smile, and rubbed a thumb across her shoulder.

'Maybe we can meet up later?' Tamara suggested coquettishly. Pacey thought about it. There was no reason that they shouldn't. His eyes flitted to Joey and he put a disappointed expression on his face.

'I'd love to but I'm afraid I arranged to get together with my cousin and friend later.'

'Cant you get out of it Pacey?' Tamara ran a finger across his chest.

'I don't think that would go down to well but soon,' he smiled and nodded his goodbye before crossing the dance floor to where Joey had sat back at their table whilst Dawson danced with another guest. Pacey was irritated to see that he'd arrived at the same time as another man.

'Witter,' Drew Valentine glared at Pacey - the entertainment.

'Valentine,' Pacey seemed to be fuming.

'So what about a dance little lady?' Drew turned to Joey who winced at the "little lady."

'You know this guy?' Pacey couldn't help but ask.

'He's our waiter,' Joey knew exactly what the waiter was doing and who he was sucking up to but didn't really understand Pacey's problem. Pacey took a step forward and suddenly his warm breath was in her ear,

'He's the bastard that knocked up Jen,' he breathed the words into her ear making her stomach roll pleasantly.

'Drew Valentine is it?' Joey looked at the guy with a sweet smile.

'Yeah - I'm starting Yale in the Fall.'

'I'll be at Worthington,' Joey nodded.

'What will you major in?' Drew had turned his back on Pacey.

'Literature,' Joey told him.

'So about that dance?'

'Yeah… well… I was going to practice my dancing with Pacey - I'm having classes, you know? But I don't suppose you could get me a water refill?' She looked at him sweetly, pleased to see Pacey smirking.

'Um… yeah sure,' Drew was visibly deflated.

'Here's our jug,' Joey passed him the jug but somehow managed to spill water down Drew's pants. 'Oh I'm so sorry - clumsy me.'

'Yeah… whatever,' Drew scowled but looked up to see Max glaring at him. 'I'll get you that refill right now.'

'Looks like the jugs full after all,' Joey smiled sweetly.

'Wanna dance Potter?' Pacey held out his hand and helped her up. Smiling shyly she allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. As his arms wrapped around her she fought the urge to rest her head next to the warmth of his neck. His hand traced soft circles on her lower back, something he was trying not to do, but his hands seemed to have a life of their own, his other hand caressing her fingertips with his own. Joey was staring at him with wide eyes.

'You look beautiful today,' Pacey told her his voice low and intimate.

'What do you want?' Joey retorted with an amused arch to her brows.

'Always so suspicious little girl,' Pacey chuckled tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

'Well apparently all I am is a little girl,' Joey reminded him in a small voice.

'Well I… its... what's your real name Joey?' Pacey flustered.

'My real name?' Joey hesitated. 'My real name is Josephine.'

'Josephine?' Pacey smiled.

'Yeah, and if you ever use it I'll…'

'Pour water down my pants? Or what - you'll knee me so hard I can't sleep with my girlfriend for a week?' Pacey chuckled again.

'Apparently you don't have a girlfriend,' Joey murmured but it was obvious she no longer believed this after watching him with Tamara Jacobs.

'Hey I don't,' Pacey frowned and when Joey rolled her eyes continued, 'you mean Tamara, well she's not a girlfriend she's… she's… a… a…'

'I think I know exactly what she is,' Joey mused.

'Look Jo its not simple, I mean you don't understand how it is,' Pacey began uncertain why he wanted to defend himself, but certain that he didn't want Joey thinking that he and Tamara were together even if they were.

'Pacey, its ok. You don't owe me any explanations. You don't need to talk your way out of it - its obvious that you and that lady have something going on,' Joey looked down trying to ignore the hammering of her heart.

'Jo,' Pacey beseeched her, tilting her chin up with his forefinger until her unreadable eyes met his. The tap on his shoulder threw him off.

'Hey. Do you mind if I cut in?' Dawson appeared out of nowhere. For several minutes he had watched Pacey and Joey dance without thinking much of it, his mind was really focussing on his script. Then he began to notice the smoothness of Joeys dancing, the elegance of her frame, the way she was finally standing up straight and he decided that it was only right he dance with his soulmate when she was looking so beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

They had been dancing almost all day - Joey, Pacey and Jen. They'd had several breaks whilst Jen and Pacey taught dance classes, during which Joey checked in with Dawson to make sure he didn't check in with her. Pacey was beginning to get a little irritated with the whole scenario. Every time he would turn to look at Joey, talk to her, think about her there was Jen giving him a knowing look that was both fierce and warning. Joey on the other hand seemed to be avoiding his eyes like they shot out lasers and whenever he spoke to her she'd look shyly down at the ground whether her response was angry antagonism, or quiet sweetness.

'Well I guess I better go,' Joey took a look at the clock surprised at how late it had gotten. She would have to get ready for dinner and she definitely wanted a shower. 'What time should I be here tomorrow?' she looked at Jen who shrugged.

'I'm afraid I'm working all day tomorrow. Fridays I take an art class, run a youth dance workshop and well its busy,' she turned to Pacey, her look of caution obvious.

'How early can you be here Jo?' he asked leaning against the doorframe casually.

'After breakfast - Dawson is so engrossed so it should be pretty easy. He wants us to have lunch together is all,' she looked at him expectantly, the first time she'd properly looked at him all day.

'That sounds good. I thought we could work on turns tomorrow morning and in the afternoon work on the lift,' he nodded somewhat coolly, Jens presence affecting him.

'About the lift,' Joey looked shiftily down to the ground, moving from foot to foot.

'What about the lift?' the question came in unison from her two teachers.

'I don't think its such a good idea,' Joey wrapped her arms about herself.

'Not a good idea?' Paceys voice rose as Joey shook her head.

'Why not? Come on Joey?' Jen stared at the girl open mouthed.

'Well look at you? I mean you might think I'm being silly but seriously, look at the size of you and then look at the size of me. I'm far too tall and it'll look ridiculous when Pacey can't take my weight and we both fall over. Besides which the dance is Saturday and well never have it good enough by then.'

'Joey that's crazy!' Pacey couldn't help it. 'I mean that is pure crazy talk. You're not too heavy and it'll be fine - height can even be an advantage. And as for not being good enough! My god Joey when you got here you had two left feet and now, just a few days later you've really got it. You remember the steps, you have a beautiful posture, you're elegant and… and…' Pacey was getting worked up.

'And if anything you're a much better height to dance with Pacey than I am,' Jen interrupted before Pacey said something he shouldn't.

'Look I'll try but I'm not making any promises.'

'Thanks Joey,' Jen looked the other girl in the eye, trying to convey just how much it meant to her.

'I'll see you guys,' with a small smile she turned and headed for the guest cabins.

* * *

That evening, the main room was full of dancing couples and as was customary Jen and Pacey started the evening with a performance. The crowds parted, mouths fell as they danced so well that even the most ardent dance hater in the room wished he could dance. As they finished the dance they each took the hand of a guest, taking them through steps, hopefully inspiring them to take lessons. As Pacey danced with the middle aged lady he glanced casually around the room. He saw Dawson's parents canoodling on the dance floor and then he saw Dawson, chatting with some of the other guests. But he wasn't looking for a Leery he was looking for a tall brunette with eyes he could drown in, who infuriated him and made him adore her all at the same time.

'Hey Jen,' Pacey hissed her name, getting her attention as they each danced with another.

'What?' she mouthed the question at him over the shoulder of the dashing man she was dancing with.

'You seen Jo?' he mouthed back.

'Pacey,' his name and a very fierce expression.

'To dance,' he rolled his eyes.

'Sure,' she didn't believe him and he couldn't entirely blame her.

'Jen,' he gave her his best puppy dog expression.

'I haven't seen her,' she shrugged trying to convey her honesty. She truly hadn't seen Joey anywhere and she'd been looking. She had wanted the girl to sneak out for a chat with her later.

'Damn,' Pacey hadn't meant her to see that one and she gave him a wide eyed look of distrust. 'Could you excuse me?' he smiled charmingly at his dance partner who nodded with a smile and a promise to herself to sign up for dance classes the very next day. Pacey headed across the room stopping in front of Dawson,

'Hey man,' he greeted the blond boy. Dawson looked up and smiled.

'Hi. Pacey isn't it?'

'Yeah,' Pacey pulled up a chair sitting on it properly only because the boss would give him grief if he sat on it backwards. 'So you having a good night?' he smiled, wondering if Dawson could be handled like he thought.

'Great night. Everybody here is so friendly,' the blond gestured to the other guests who were now chatting amongst themselves.

'So where's Jo tonight? I normally dance with all my student's - she's doing so well you know!'

'My toes are faring better than they were a week ago!' Dawson laughed. 'Joey wasn't feeling well so she decided to get an early night. She looked exhausted almost like when Alex was born,' Dawson pursed his brow, an expression of concern.

'Alex?' Pacey queried.

'Her nephew,' Dawson explained easily.

'So Joey said you're writing a new script? She was full of praise for your previous endeavours!'

'She was huh?' Dawson looked very pleased with himself.

'Yes. Said you even won an award,' Pacey stretched pouring himself a glass of water.

'I did but for a project very different to this one!' Dawson laughed.

'Oh yeah? What was it about?'

'Well it was called Monster from the Deep so I think you can guess!'

'Sci-fi,' Pacey grinned. 'What about this latest masterpiece?'

'This one is about Joey and I,' Dawson leant back in his chair. 'It's a nostalgic dance through mine and Joey's upbringing.'

'Sounds interesting,' Pacey leaned a little further forward and Dawson couldn't mistake his sincerity. Since their initial arguments Joey had been distinctly quiet about her life the only revelation being made relating to the sister who got pregnant. He had assumed that she was exactly what she purported to be a rich, middle to upper class girl with parents that fought her battles when she couldn't not that he imagined there were many battles she couldn't fight alone. So she had lost her mother, but her father was in pharmaceuticals and she definitely seemed like a daddy's girl.

For a moment Pacey felt uncomfortable if Dawson was about to share Joeys secrets, secrets she hadn't shared, perhaps he should make an exit. 'Dawson could you tell Joey I hope she feels better and I'll catch up with you later,' Pacey made to stand.

'Look would you be interested in reading the script?' Dawson had been looking for someone someone from a completely different background to give him an alternative perspective.

'Well I don't know whether I could,' Pacey stood clearly torn between the desire to read it and the feeling that it might be betraying Joey.

'It would really help me out - it's a mix between nostalgic ease and gritty realism. Not something I've done before,' Dawson stared at the other man knowing he was putting himself on the line.

'Won't Joey mind me reading about her past? And what about you? I mean I'm a pretty open guy but having my life down on paper…'

'Joey's fine with it she trusts me besides you guys must have talked,' Dawson laughed he couldn't imagine Joey and Pacey dancing in silence - Jen had certainly been conversational with him and it seemed like dancing protocol to at least show cursory interest in your student.

'Yeah we talked or argued,' Pacey grinned at the thought.

'Sounds like Joey,' Dawson smiled. 'Joeys always been very open about her life if somebody asks she'll talk about it. It was easiest I suppose. Besides which, when we make the film lots of people will be privy to what is normally…' Dawson trailed off.

'Private?' Pacey filled in for him, surprised at Dawson's comment because he'd found Joey so reticent about talking about her past. Dawson nodded.

'I would read your script but I don't know, I just don't feel right about it. Why don't you ask Jen? She's far better with the constructive criticism and well…' Pacey trailed off.

'That's a great idea! You think she'll do it?' Dawson grinned. With an outside opinion he could really start to finalise the details.

'I'm sure she will.'

* * *

Sat over breakfast Dawson didn't notice that Joey was being quiet or that she was fiddling with her food rather than eating it, a distant expression on her face.

'So basically you really didn't miss much last night,' Dawson reached for the orange juice and smiled.

'Are you alright honey?' Gale put an arm around Joey. 'Dawson's not abandoning you too much is he?'

'Oh I'm fine Mrs Leery,' Joey was startled from her day dream. 'I've been reading lots which I love.'

'What are you doing today whilst he's finishing that script of his?' Gale had an expression of pity on her face. 'You could always come horse riding with Mitch and I.'

'Oh that's ok I have a dance class this morning,' Joey hoped she didn't blush when she mentioned it. 'After that I thought I might take an art class - I feel like painting.'

'That's a wonderful idea. You can paint which is your passion whilst Dawson creates his next filmic masterpiece - his passion!' Gale clapped.

'That's what I thought - they run the class just after lunch but you can take all afternoon to finish it off,' Joey hated lying and was sure one of the Leery's would be able to tell.

'We're still having lunch Joey?' Dawson asked.

'Sure.'

* * *

'Hey,' Joey smiled from the door of Pacey's room which was wide open. Jen was sat on his chair whilst Pacey picked up some clothes from the floor and made his bed.

'Hi Jo you feeling better?' Pacey asked turning immediately to her with a look of concern.

'I'm fine,' Joey nodded surprised he'd even noticed her absence - the man ran hot and cold.

'We were worried we may have danced you to the brink of exhaustion when you weren't at dinner last night,' Jen teased.

'I just had a headache,' Joey lied. The idea of seeing Pacey dance with that woman again was just too much. She couldn't explain her feelings but she knew she needed to run away to protect herself because she'd never before felt like she did about Pacey, despite her attempts to sway her wayward heart.

'Surely you're never short of headache pills with a pop like yours!' Pacey teased softly surprised to see Jen look at him aghast. Joey just shrugged.

'Oh I have a ton of drugs!' Joey muttered somewhat sarcastically.

'So are you ready to get started?' Pacey asked mouthing "what?" in irritation at Jen.

'Just thrilled with the idea,' again with the sarcasm.

'What's wrong with you today?' Pacey frowned, her bad mood instantly readable.

'There's nothing wrong with me today,' she spat at him irritated by his irritation.

'Guys,' Jen beseeched.

'I can't teach you when you're like this you know that!' Pacey threw his hands in the air predicting the outcome - they'd been there before.

'Maybe I'm sick of being taught,' Joey growled unsure where all her anger was coming from. Probably the picture of Pacey and that woman pressed intimately against each other which wouldn't get the hell out of her head.

'Oh I doubt that Miss Ivy League,' Pacey grumbled back.

'Look you two,' Jen again.

'You're such a moron,' Joey wanted to hate him.

'And you're such a princess. Just because you think you're better than me,' Pacey also wanted to hate her.

'I do not think I'm better than you,' Joey was horrified and it came out louder than she meant it to.

'Sure you do - you hate being taught something by someone you consider to be less intelligent, less committed and generally less of a someone than you!'

'God you're so… so… firstly, I do not consider you less intelligent and why would I consider you less committed you learnt to dance, you restored a boat and who knows what else? That's possibly the most stupid thing I've ever heard you say and I would have thought that with all the time we've spent together you'd know better. You know what? I don't just think you're a moron - I think you may very well be their leader!'

'You know it's amazing a personality like yours and you can't get a date,' sarcasm dripped from every word, her criticism stinging and numbing him to the compliment in her speech.

'Even more amazing - a personality like yours and you can!' Joey snarked back at him.

'Hmmm,' Pacey growled, struggling with her clever retort. 'Listen princess how about we forget that you're so high on your own self-importance for the next two days and get through this. After that I'll give you the refund on those dance lessons and you can go back to mooning after blondie and living the high life and leave me in peace.'

'Do you know what annoys me about people like you?' Joey glared at him.

'People like me?' Pacey screeched with evident rage.

'Yeah people like you,' Joey stomped her foot refusing to back down.

'Do enlighten me oh wise one?' Pacey snarled

'You're so busy making assumptions about everyone else and their vision of their own self-importance that you fail to realise how high you are on your own! Ever since I got here you've done nothing but judge me. You say I'm high on my own self-importance? What have I ever done to indicate that? Hmmm? You tell me because I'm really having trouble here. And when have I judged you? I remember asking you questions, showing an interest but I don't recall passing judgement,' her hands were on her hips and she was so furious she realised blood could actually boil.

'You labelled me leader of the morons,' Pacey yelled. 'How's that not a judgment?'

'Well some of the shit that comes out of your mouth is moronic,' Joey yelled back. 'Ever since I got here you've been ragging on me - I'm rich, I'm a bitch, I think I'm better than you, I've had it easy, you've had it hard, I don't know about living in the real world, I don't know how to work for something, I'm clearly a lesser human being because I got into an Ivy League collage. You've struggled to say one nice thing about me, and if you do, you're sure to condemn me as soon as you can with another sweeping assumption. Well to be honest I've had enough. You're an ass Pacey Witter and as much as I wanted to help Jen out, it just isn't worth it,' Joey glared at him before turning on heel and storming off.

'God she's such a god damned…' Pacey was fuming.

'She's right you are an ass,' Jen shook her head in bewilderment.

'Me?' Pacey protested indignantly, 'didn't you listen to her? I told you and you said "just do it for me Pacey." I mean, jeez,' he sat abruptly on his bed.

'Look Pacey Witter ever since you met that girl you've been fighting with her and I know you well enough to know why. Just because you're in the process of falling for her doesn't mean you have to treat her like that…'

'I am not falling for her,' he scowled.

'Yes you are. If you haven't fallen already.'

'Look even if I had fallen for her, I don't believe my rough charms register on her rarefied pallet, and even if they did nothing could ever happen.'

'Look Pace I've seen you around plenty of girls but I've never seen a girl get under your skin like this.'

'So what? I mean really so what? She's just a conceited little girl anyway I'll get over whatever stupid attraction I'm currently suffering for her, she's not worth loosing my job over.'

'And like I said you're an ass,' Jen glared at him.

'You just think I'm an ass because now she wont dance with me and we both need her to,' Pacey grumbled.

'I think you're an ass because you are. As long as I've known you you've never been that mean to another person. You've always been the one to stand up for what's right. Why have such a go at her?' Jen moved across the room and sat beside him.

'I guess, well I guess I just want to hate her because then I wouldn't like her so much,' Pacey seemed suddenly defeated.

'God Pace - that's no reason to treat her like she's a piece of dirt,' Jen frowned at him in disapproval.

'At first it was just fun - I mean she gave as good as she got and when she gets angry, well her brow purses, and she gets all bothered. It's sweet, you know? And she always has an opinion but you know it comes from this pure place inside her so she's usually right even when you don't want her to be and…'

'But now just now you were mean? I mean banter is one thing but you were being pointed and cruel, not to mention weirdly inaccurate,' Jen shook her head.

'It just gets to me - I fall for a girl, I mean really fall, for the first time in my life and not only is she off limits so I can't let her know but even if she wasn't, she's on such a different path to me, has had such a different life, that, well, how would a relationship work anyway?' Pacey looked at his hands.

'Tell me something Pace during the last week have you actually spoken to the girl?' Jen was beginning to realise that something was awry.

'Of course I have.'

'No, I mean really spoken to her because you seem to know very little about her,' Jen put an arm around Pacey.

'You're talking crazy Jen - she's off to Worthington, has lived in Capeside all her life, has a nephew called Alex, a dad in pharmaceuticals - she's your typical rich girl, she told me so herself.'

'Pace, when she said her dad was in pharmaceuticals what she actually meant was her dad was in the drug trade - the illegal drug trade. He's currently serving time in the state penitentiary. I mean the guys a shit when he was released he turned the family business into the centre of his operations. Some guys took exception to his recommencement of activities and burnt the place down when Joey was inside. Dawson forced Joey to go to the police and they made her wear a wire to trap her dad. But I suppose you could say he's in pharmaceuticals and leave it at that,' Jen stared at Pacey's crestfallen expression.

'I'm an ass,' he agreed totally.

'Yeah. Calling the girl rich has also been a gross overstatement and I think calling her a bitch when she's been trying to help us out is also unfair.'

'You're right, you're right,' Pacey ran his hands through his hair. 'So if her dad was in jail and her mom was dead - she told me that - who the hell did she live with?' he asked suddenly.

'Why don't you ask her,' Jen suggested.

'Is that how you know all this?' Pacey was surprised.

'No,' Jen shook her head reluctantly. 'Believe it or not, the script Dawson gave me.'

'I can't believe that guy dredging up all that for her, I mean it can't be easy living it once let alone twice,' he shook his head. 'What's his problem anyway? I mean…'

'You don't need to convince me Pace. It's pretty damn detailed about everything. From her dad cheating on her dying mother, financial struggles, the way the town talked and talked. He left out nothing - the way she beat up some footballer, told the whole school she was pregnant after another falsely told the school he'd slept with her, even her sister giving birth in his front room with just them to deliver the baby because the ambulance couldn't get there…' Jen trailed off, 'anyway, I've said more than I meant to. This is her stuff to share - or not share whatever she chooses.'

'I should go talk to her,' Pacey was overpowered by the sudden and incessant need to make amends with her.

'Yeah, you probably should,' Jen nodded standing to leave with him. Slamming the door behind them both Pacey and Jen stopped in surprise to see Joey sat outside on the ground.

'Joey,' both said her name.

'I know, I know… pretty lame storming off like that and then hanging around out here,' she mused wryly.

'So why are you out here?' Pacey asked.

'I don't want to let you guys down. I promised and we've come so far. I couldn't do that to Jen,' she scrunched her nose.

'Joey,' Jen gave the girl a spontaneous hug causing an embarrassed eye roll.

'Even after I was such a bastard?' Pacey shook his head in self disgust.

'Lets just call a truce. I'm sorry for my part in arguing. I was tired and grumpy,' she shrugged disarmingly.

'And you're tired cos I push you so hard,' Pacey was apologetic.

'It's fine, I just want to take it easy on the verbal workout today if that's ok?'

'If I wasn't such an ass you wouldn't have to ask,' Pacey muttered.

'I'll leave you guys to it,' Jen nodded giving Joeys shoulders a final squeeze.

'So shall we get to it?' Joey looked up at Pacey.

'In a minute,' Pacey moved to sit beside her. 'I just want to talk for a while.'

'Is that really such a good idea?' she gave him a look.

'I wanted to say sorry,' Pacey wasn't sure how to begin.

'Why? I was as nasty to you as you were to me,' she shrugged. 'In fact my bad mood probably started the downward trend.'

'No Joey, you had good reason to get at me,' he desperately wanted to explain.

'Let's not worry about this Pace. Why don't we just get on with the dancing?'

'Jen sorta explained to me that I got a few things wrong,' Pacey attempted.

'She explained what?' her brow furrowed in confusion.

'Dawson gave her his script to read.'

'He what?' her hands fisted and her voice faltered.

'He said he wanted an outside opinion, I mean he offered it to me but it felt kinda like prying into things you'd say if you wanted,' Pacey hesitated, warning bells going off.

'But Jen told you anyway?'

'She was pissed at my behaviour,' he tried to explain.

'And what did she tell you exactly?' Joeys lips were pursed, her eyes wide.

'Well um she said I got a few things wrong about your dad, about your upbringing,' Pacey bit his lower lip nervously. For a long moment she stared at him as if an internal battle were waging.

'That all?' she asked, 'she just told you that you got it wrong?'

'Yeah…' Pacey agreed after a moment's hesitation.

'Let's go in and practice these turns, huh?' she asked standing up and heading for the cabin.

* * *

Flopping into the seat opposite Dawson Joey was almost too tired for the fight she knew they were about to have. But she was also to furious to not fight.

'Hey Joey how was the dance class?' he smiled.

'Informative,' she stared at him, waiting for him to notice something was wrong.

'That's great. Did you see Jen? I'm desperate to know what she thought of my script!' he passed her the menu which she took, as always surprised by Dawson's oblivion.

'Hmmm, I saw her but she didn't say anything.'

'Oh… that's odd,' Dawson looked at her and seemed to realise she was upset, 'Oh I'm sorry Joey - you're not mad that I gave it to her to read before you are you?' Dawson gave her a look of abject apology.

'I am mad but that's not exactly why,' Joey announced her voice cool.

'What did I do?' Dawson was clearly displeased at her displeasure.

'You gave a script of everything that's private to me to someone else and before I could even look at it,' Joey was still talking in a dangerously calm voice.

'I told you I was writing it,' Dawson defended.

'That's not the point Dawson.'

'And what is?'

'That's my life you're making public. That's you telling people things that I might choose not to.'

'You've never been ashamed of your past before.'

'And I'm not now. God Dawson, that's so not the point. Did it ever occur to you that maybe just maybe I might enjoy being somewhere where people didn't know everything about me? Where they could make wrong and right assumptions, but they didn't know. All my life everyone's known everything. I've never just had a chance to be Joey Potter without all the baggage. I just wanted the people here to get to know me,' she sighed.

'I don't get it,' Dawson shook his head. 'I mean when we started making the film everyone would know anyway, I just don't get it Joey.'

'You never do,' she sighed again and left the table.

* * *

'How was lunch?' Pacey smiled at her, hoping that the afternoon wouldn't be spent dancing in silence as the morning had been.

'Can we get out of here?' Joey asked him.

'What?'

'Is there anywhere we can go that's the hell away from here?' Joey stared at him expectantly.

'Sure,' Pacey grinned and taking her hand led her to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Joey couldn't explain how relieved she felt just getting away from Kellertons. Especially as Pacey had taken her to the perfect place. To describe it as idyllic wouldn't have been an exaggeration. The secluded lake was surrounded by forest on all sides except for one where a beautiful grassy bank nestled by the water. In the forest behind the grass ran a river with a big log forming a bridge across it.

'This do you Potter?' Pacey asked with a smile as they lay back on the grass absorbing the sunshine.

'This'll do good,' Joey closed her eyes loving the feeling of the sun warming her skin.

'Why the need to get away?' Pacey had avoided asking the question for at least an hour but curiosity was getting the better of him.

'Sometimes it feels like my life is caving in on me. It's weird because most of the time I can just take what's handed out to me, but sometimes, just sometimes, I wish the world would give me a break.'

'Is this about Dawson showing Jen the script and Jen talking to me?' Pacey turned his head to look at her perfect profile.

'Is it that obvious?' Joey turned her head to look at him, smiling slightly.

'Why did it get to you so much?' Pacey watched her sigh.

'Its hard to explain - its just being here, it was the first time in my life people didn't know me as Joey Potter, too tall girl from the wrong side of the creek with a dead mother, criminal father and the sister pregnant with the illegitimate baby,' Joey scowled.

'You don't strike me as someone that would care what other people think?' Pacey said gently.

'Normally I don't, but like I was saying, being here was the first time people were getting to know me without already knowing everything about me. People were judging me on who I am not on what my life is like.'

'Judging you wrong,' Pacey mused wryly.

'Yeah but that's fine - you see that's what made me most pissed you were honest with me - sometimes you liked me and sometimes you hated me, but you didn't feel sorry for me, but now you've found out you're wrong and suddenly you're gentle with me, like, I don't know…'

'I'll still be honest with you, you can trust me on that, but you see the thing is you're not annoying me at the moment,' Pacey teased with a smile.

'Give me time,' she gave him a lob sided smile and he only just managed to resist the urge to take her hand in his.

'What I don't get Jo, is why you think knowing all that will change how people see you?'

'Maybe cos you don't know it all. Maybe if you knew that my dad cheated on my mom repeatedly as she lay dying you'd think he was a shit, sure. But I forgave him, I wanted him around, but he screwed it and landed himself in jail like three months later. And I forgave him again when he was released but he did it all again, only he lost us our business that time. You know I told you Dawson did something unforgivable?' she looked at him and he nodded, 'he made me go to the police, made me wear the wire that got my dad another ten years. i know my dad was wrong, but I shouldn't have had to do that.'

'No you shouldn't,' Pacey agrred.

'People have always pre-judged me so why would it be any different when they get the facts after meeting me. They think I'm white trash, or whatever assumption they want to make.'

'Joey, I want to be honest - Jen told me everything. She didn't mean to, it kind of all came out when she was calling me on being such a jerk.'

'Oh,' she seemed so dejected. 'Well then hasn't it changed the way you see me?'

'Maybe,' Pacey answered after a beat, 'but I don't know whether that's a bad thing. I mean how well can you really know someone if you don't know how they became the person they are?' he arched a brow at her.

'You mean a spoilt rich bitch who's never worked a day in her life?' Joey teased a slightly flirtatious lilt to her words.

'Joey I… well I got it wrong, I admit it. You see I'm so used to the people that come here and the way they think of me and I guess I put my own insecurities onto you. The thing is everything you've achieved, your strength of character those things are partly because of the life you've had, so yeah it's changed how I see you… I'm more impressed.'

'Partly?' she frowned.

'Well I don't think just anyone would end up the same amazing person you are. I think your personality has something to do with it,' he turned onto his side moving nearer to her.

'At the end of the day its just baggage,' he murmured and Joey hoped he couldn't see her blushing at his compliment. 'and you wouldn't be Joey Potter without the baggage. All the baggage makes you the incredible girl that you are,' Pacey said softly watching the blush staining her cheeks with pleasure.

'So are we going to practice this lift?' Joey changed the subject abruptly.

'Sure,' Pacey chuckled pulling himself to his feet and holding out his hands to her, helping her up.

'Thanks'

* * *

'Come on Jo Just run up as fast as you can and I'll take care of the rest,' Pacey urged patting his knees.

'You asked for it,' Joey warned before running towards him as fast as she could. Suddenly he was in front of her, his hands were on her waist and then they were tumbling into the grass her body flush to his, her hair falling in his face. 'Oops,' she giggled unable to help herself, Pacey in a similar position.

'Not quite as it's supposed to go,' he laughed unable to move his arms from around her before he had to. Joey rested her head on his chest trying to stop laughing giving Pacey the opportunity to run his hands through her hair.

Joey felt his hands in her hair, felt the way they seemed to caress each strand and the fear gripped her. She didn't know what to think, feel or do around Pacey Witter. No guy had ever made her body and mind reel so conclusively. Nobody had ever made her feel alive just by a simple touch. Being around him terrified her as much as it excited her. She felt safe in his arms and also incredibly vulnerable because with the power he seemed to have over her he could hurt her more than anyone. And he would hurt her. She was too young for him and she knew that getting involved with guests wasn't allowed - she'd heard Max Kellerton say so herself, therefore falling for him was dangerous because nothing could happen as much as he might like to flirt or touch her. Looking away from his beautiful blue eyes she shifted her body.

'You want to try that again?' she asked, 'or are you scared?'

'You know what? The best place to practice lifts is in the water,' Pacey gave her a devilish grin.

* * *

Joey tugged at the strap of her white vest top self-consciously. The thing had gone unbearably see-thru and with Pacey stood right in front of her the stain of red wouldn't leave her cheeks. Pacey was grinning at her, unable to wipe the goofy smile from his face - the girl was damn gorgeous and sexy as hell and the water was doing nothing to stem his ever increasing urge to kiss her - hell he wanted to ravage her the entire time he was with her and even when he wasn't.

'Ok, on the count of three,' Pacey put his hands on her waist surprised when they came into contact with bare skin, her top having ridden up in the water. He saw her jolt at the contact and using every ounce of self-restraint he began to count, 'one two three,' on three Joey jumped and Pacey used his arms to push her above his head. For a moment she was above his head and then her weight was dragging them both over, until they landed in a jumbled heap in the water. Pacey pulled her too him.

'Almost had it that time Potter,' he grinned as her arms snaked around his neck as she tried to get her breath and stay above the water.

'I don't think this is gonna work Pace,' Joey tugged her vest strap up again.

'Course its gonna work!' Pacey grinned.

'But I cant do it,' Joey shook her head.

'Have you always been such a defeatist?' Pacey asked with an amused expression.

'I am not a defeatist,' Joeys feathers were instantly ruffled.

'Then jump,' Pacey egged her.

'No,' Joey shook her head.

'Go on,' Pacey tightened his grip on her waist.

'Fine,' Joey growled and jumped but too soon for Pacey who hadn't expected her to concede. Joey jumped up and forward but without Pacey pushing her into the air she jumped right on top of him, their bodies clashing together, the force propelling Pacey backwards with her on top of him. Pacey laughed loudly whilst Joey burned with embarrassment.

'If you wanted to get closer you only had to ask,' Pacey chuckled.

'Pervert,' she scowled at him unsuccessfully attempting to scramble off of him.

'Prude,' he grinned at her struggle.

'You're so annoying,' she breathed the words into his face.

'You're lucky that breath of yours is minty fresh,' Pacey teased.

'Fine if you wont help me you can hold me,' Joey said nonchalantly, ceasing her struggle and allowing her body weight to fall entirely on Pacey.

'Jeez Potter,' Pacey's arms slid around her tighter as he struggled for firmer footing, only too aware of her soft chest pressed up against his. He shifted to give himself a firmer footing pulling Joey closer to him.

'Pace,' the word came out breathlessly as she felt his body pressed firmly to hers.

'Joey,' he burned all over from the contact with her, his heart beating furiously in his chest as his eyes locked with hers. He knew how aroused he was but didn't think to hope she wouldn't feel it, just pulled her impossibly closer as his lips descended on hers.

A deep surge of desire shot through Joey as Pacey's lips touched hers, rocking from her heart to the area between her legs. She may have thought she would resist him, that she could, but it was impossible because every atom of her being was vibrating just from being near him. A sigh escaped her as she opened her lips allowing his tongue access to her mouth. A groan travelled from deep inside of him was swallowed by the kiss, as his hands tangled in her hair.

The kiss ended before it could truly get started, both stunned by their daring, by their sudden devil may care attitude, stunned by the fact that giving into the chemistry between them was even more of an intoxicating pleasure than they had imagined. They hovered with their lips barely centimetres from one another, both with their eyes closed.

'What the hell was that?' Joey opened her eyes as reality crept into her mind, using both her hands to push Pacey who fell back in the water. He squirted out a mouthful of water.

'That was a kiss,' Pacey explained simply.

'I know, but why?' Joey backed away from him, 'Why would you do that? I mean of all the stupid, hormonal induced things to do.'

'Forgive me for thinking a kiss is just a kiss,' Pacey stared at her cursing himself for doing something so stupid.

'Well a kiss isn't just a kiss, not between us. What about your job? Are you just using me or what? What about Dawson? That woman?' she glared at him. 'I mean these are factors in this little hormonal meltdown.'

'Meltdown?' Pacey's voice screeched. 'You're calling that a meltdown? Well let me break this to you Jo, you kissed me back, you did, so now I guess the whole world implodes.'

'I want you to take me home,' she glared at him.

'Will you just forget what happened and practice the lift?' he was equally irritated.

'No,' she started to head towards to bank.

'Jeez Joey,' Pacey grumbled striding after her as quickly as he could. 'Please stop.'

'No.'

'Joey,' he took her hand which she snatched away. 'Please look at me. I'm sorry,' he attempted.

'You're just such a… such a…' she was struggling for the right word.

'Moron?' he hazarded a guess.

'Precisely,' she turned to walk.

'Joey stop. For gods sake woman! If you don't stop I'm just gonna have to kiss you again.'

'You what?' she turned on him with a venomous look in her eye.

'I'm gonna kiss you again,' he growled stepping up to her, their faces inches apart.

'If you so much as lay a hand you'll need a surgeon to extract your balls,' she glared.

'You're just loving the protest aren't you little girl?' he chuckled adoring her.

'And what is that supposed to mean?' Joeys jaw dropped slightly.

'It means you wouldn't be kicking up such a stink about the kiss if you didn't want it as much as I did,' he lowered his lips, already seeking hers but before they found their solace he was falling back in the water as Joey shoved at his chest again.

'You're delusional,' she yelled reaching the bank and pulling herself from the water.

* * *

'So I take it from your protracted silence that you're not talking to me,' Pacey asked as he drove them back to Kellertons.

'That's right,' Joey nodded coldly.

'And how long can I expect this to last?'

'Indefinitely,' Joey scowled.

'Great, just great,' Pacey stared at the road.

* * *

'So I think you're gonna do great,' Jen squeezed Joeys arm as they stood, the blond girl perfecting the younger girls posture.

'Maybe,' Joey shrugged aware of Pacey's eyes boring into her back as he sat on his chair.

'Tell her she's gonna do great,' Jen turned to Pacey.

'You're gonna do great,' Pacey told her mechanically, his eyes taking in the very perfection of her being. He hadn't expected to feel so terrible after her rejection but he did. During the evening on the Friday he'd watched Joey dance with Dawson and had begun to hate the blond boy, to despise the hold he seemed to have over Joey and to wish that he'd shared the same history they had, that he'd been the one to be there for her.

'Thanks,' she muttered sarcastically but didn't look at him. Jen looked swiftly between the two it was obvious something had happened.

'Ok Jo, the dress is sorted so you change in the car on the way there, do the show and you should be back here by eight,' Jen soothed.

'Are you feeling ok?' Joey asked.

'I'm scared,' Jen looked at her with wide eyes. 'I wish you could come with me,' Jen stared at her.

'You're gonna be fine, just fine,' Joey soothed.

'Thanks for doing this,' Jen murmured.

'It's fine,' Joey blushed embarrassed. 'Look I'll see you guys later.'

'Meet Pacey in the car park at 3.30,' Jen told her giving her a spontaneous hug. Joey nodded and with a cursory nod in Pacey's direction headed out. Jen turned on Pacey like a wildcat.

'What the hell did you do?' she asked bluntly.

'Nothing,' Pacey shrugged.

'You're gonna get hurt,' Jen warned. 'Or she is.'

'No I'm not and neither is she,' Pacey glared at the ground.

'You already did something,' Jen ascertained astutely.

'Just drop it Jen,' Pacey growled.

'You kissed her,' Jen dropped to the floor in front of him. 'And I'm guessing it didn't go down to well,' she put a hand on his knee. 'It's for the best you know Pace,' she whispered.

'Yeah I know,' his voice was dark.

* * *

'That went really well,' Pacey nodded thoughtfully as the car stereo filled the small space with music. His eyes flitted to the rear view mirror of their own accord where he caught a glimpse of Joey's smooth skin.

'I didn't do the lift,' she shrugged still high on the buzz of dancing in front of so many people.

'But you got all the steps and the turns and no one could tell about the lift,' he smiled at her as she clambered over from the back to slip into the seat beside him.

'It was fun,' Joey admitted shyly.

'It's quite an amazing feeling, huh?' Pacey felt his smile grow pleased she seemed to be talking to him again.

'It is. I always used to think the kids that did plays at school were crazy but I don't know anymore. It's not that I liked being watched, I just liked the adrenalin from doing something I wouldn't normally do,' she smiled sinking back into the seat, enjoying the music.

'You were really great, and I mean really great. Considering you've only been dancing a week that was fantastic.'

'I might celebrate the loss of my two left feet with new shoes,' Joey joked softly.

'You deserve to,' Pacey chuckled as he pulled into the Kellertons parking lot. 'Oh shit.'

'Oh shit?' Joey questioned looking up from where her eyes had been fixed on her lap to see Mitch Leery stood next to a hesitant looking Jack. 'Oh shit.' Pacey put the car in park and hopped out, jogging around to open up Joey's door for her. She took his hand as he helped her from the car. Mitch's eyes zeroed in on the gesture.

'Joey,' he said solemnly.

'Mr Leery,' Joey shuffled her feet looking at the ground.

'I think you and I need to have a talk. And you,' he pointed at Pacey, a disgusted glare on his face, 'don't let me catch you hanging around with her again - she's a kid and you should know better. Come on Joey.'

Joey shot an apologetic look in Pacey's direction, gave the anxious Jack a smile and followed the furious looking man.

'What the hell Jack?' she heard Pacey ask as they walked away.

'I tried to stop him, honest, but he went to check on Joey - Dawson said she wasn't well but he wanted to check.'

'Shit.'

* * *

'I don't know what you think you're doing hanging around with those people Joey,' Mitch stared at her wondering what was going through the girls head.

'What do you mean those people?' Joey wouldn't normally be so bold but she couldn't understand why what she had done was wrong.

'Look Joey, whilst you're away with us you're our responsibility. I don't know what's going on but hanging around with people older than you, more experienced than you and from a different walk of life to you isn't a good idea,' Mitch leant forward.

'The only people from a different walk of life to me are the other guests,' Joey said without meaning to.

'I'll pretend you didn't say that,' Mitch shook his head. 'Look Joey, its easy to get swept up in things when you're young, but those people aren't the right kind of influence - I mean look at your makeup! Your clothes! I suggest you go clean yourself up, get an early night and start walking the right path again in the morning. I won't tell Gail or Dawson about this unless I have to,' he stood and headed for the main hall leaving Joey feeling dejected.

* * *

Joey wasn't sure what she was doing outside Pacey's cabin. She hadn't washed the make-up off her face yet because she felt the need to apologise for Mitch, for the way he treated Pacey, for the look he'd given him. Cautiously she knocked on the door which swung open after a few seconds. Joey gulped for air to see Pacey stood before her shirtless.

'Can I come in?' she asked and in answer he pushed the door aside. 'I wanted to apologise about Mr Leery.'

'You don't need to apologise.'

'Yes I do. He was rude and it wasn't right. It's about Dawson really, Dawson and me, and what they expect of me.'

'Why do they expect anything of you? They're not your parents?'

'I know but they've been there for me. They've looked out for me. Living with Bessie hasn't been easy and they were normalcy for me. They did all the things Bessie didn't have the time or money to do.'

'I get it,' he nodded sombrely sitting on the edge of his bed watching as she paced up and down her hands twisting nervously together.

'No you don't. Mr Leery called you guys "_those people" _as if you were somehow apart from us but I don't think he realises that I'm the same,' she wrapped her arms around herself feeling frustrated.

'But you're not Jo, don't you see that? Jen, Jack me, we've come from the bottom and we're scraping by. We're managing a living but were not going places. We're there - this is it for us and there aint nothing gonna change that. But you you've come from the same place and you're still on your way. You've achieved more and you're going to get away from this all,' he attempted to explain.

'But you guys are happy,' Joey trailed off aware of the implication.

'And you're not?' Pacey laughed ruefully. 'It doesn't seem fair does it?'

'I used to think that Worthington would make me happy and now, now I have it, I just don't know. I don't know what I want anymore,' Joey looked at the floor.

'Maybe you need to stop living in terms of goals and achievements and try and enjoy each day,' he suggested.

'But how do I do that?' she turned wide eyes on him.

'Do the things you enjoy - the little things. Do what makes you feel alive,' he shrugged.

'Oh but I cant,' she shook her head.

'Sure you can,' he stood wanting to comfort her.

'But it's you - being around you makes me feel alive,' she didn't want to say it, but it was so true. Pacey stared at her breathing deeply.

'Ok Im gonna kiss you now Joey.'

'But you can't,' she protested.

'You can't say something like that and expect me not to kiss you so that's exactly what I'm gonna do. And if you don't want to kiss me,' his body was right in front of hers causing a shiver to shoot down her spine, 'well if you don't want me to then you're just gonna have to stop me,' slowly he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, capturing the sigh that evaporated from them. Her mouth parted allowing his tongue access as her hands snaked around his neck.

'Pacey,' she moaned his name as he pulled her butt towards him, a deeper desire than he'd experienced before, coursing through his veins, his body screaming for hers. Her fingers tugged at his hair, urging his mouth closer to hers. He moved his lips from hers to the sanctuary of her neck, the soft skin and the sweet smell all intoxicating him as a low groan rumbled from his throat. The kisses burned across her skin, heat filling her body as the desire that had been slow burning all week was turned up. Pacey pulled her body closer almost lifting her from the floor his hands grasping at the soft skin between her top and jeans. Running his hands under the top, desperate to feel more of her he was surprised when she lifted her arms allowing him to remove it entirely.

Pacey stared at her - the woman was a goddess - but he could tell she was self conscious as she looked uncertainly down at her bra. Without hesitation he took her mouth with his again allowing his hands to worship her body, unfastening her bra so they could feel the silken softness of her chest as he teased her nipples taking pleasure in the soft noises she wasn't even aware she was making.

'God Joey,' he growled pushing her back on the bed covering her slim form with his own body, trailing his kisses down her body so he could lavish attention on her breasts with his mouth.

'Pacey,' she writhed under his touch, her body arching towards him, her hands grasping at his arms and his back. Cautiously he reached for the button of her jeans, their eyes locking for a moment before she nodded her lower lip caught with her teeth. Gently he brushed the hair from her face, tucking a strand behind her ear. Leaning forward he kissed her softly, a kiss that deepened until Joey didn't feel any fear and didn't care about nerves only the man on top of her.

As Pacey undid her jeans she lifted her ass to help him peel them from her, gasping as she felt his fingers return to the throbbing area between her legs.

'Pacey,' she mewled his name as he slid a finger under her panties and into the warm wetness teasing her. He thrust one, then two fingers into her, moving his thumb to her clit, loving the way her body responded to his touch. He felt her body clamp down on her fingers as she shivered, moaning loudly as her body exploded climatically. Removing his fingers from her he kissed her softly watching her recover.

'You're beautiful,' he whispered.

'So are you,' she buried her face in the warmth of his chest breathing deeply. 'Pace,' she whispered his name wanting him to understand. Leaning back to look at her he questioned her with his eyes. The tender look in his eyes confirmed to Joey that she was doing the right thing and taking his hand she put it on her panties, pushing them down.

'Jo are you sure?' he asked suddenly overwhelmingly nervous. She nodded and reached for the buttons of his pants. Feeling her fingers on the hardness of his cock made Pacey groan, his lips once again seeking hers as she pushed both his pants and boxers down.

He hovered over her, loving the feeling of his skin against hers and adoring the look in her eyes as she stared up at him. Leaning back he reached into his side drawer for a condom. Ripping the packed he put it on resisting the urge to drive into her.

'You know how I feel about you right?' he asked softly teasingly close to being inside of her. She nodded softly, her teeth worrying her lower lip. 'Good,' he smiled and kissed her gently, reassuringly as he pushed himself into her, kissing her through her gasp of pain. 'Fuck,' he groaned loudly, his whole body on fire as he began to make love to her, determined to make her first time as special as he could, but to also make damn certain she had a good time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Joey sat at the breakfast table picking at her food and ignoring Mitch Leery's cold avoidance. With a small smile Joey wondered just what Mitch would have made of what happened between her and Pacey the night before, especially after his stern words of warning.

'So what are you up to today hunny?' Gail smiled affectionately at her son.

'A lot of people here are really keen to be involved in the movie. This place has equipment and so we decided to start filming get everything but the editing done before we leave,' Dawson smiled back. 'So I'll need you Joey,' he said softly looking at the day dreaming girl.

'Sure Dawson,' she nodded, but her attention was on Jack who grinned and winked at her as he walked past to talk to Max Kellerton. Dawson followed the interaction feeling something like jealousy and a slight distaste at the fact that Joey knew someone he did not.

'Who's that?' he asked abruptly turning suspicious eyes on her. Joey shifted her glance to Mitch whose eyes had widened in warning.

'No one really - he works here and we've chatted a few times, that's all,' Joey shrugged. 'His name is Jack.'

'Oh,' Dawson smiled satisfied but made a determined resolve to make more of an effort to watch what Joey was up to. 'So we're all congregating in the music hall after breakfast,' he explained.

'That sounds fine, although I have a dance class just before lunch,' Joey felt a furious blush stain her cheeks.

'Of course,' Dawson smiled. 'You're so much better! I think I might even be looking forward to future dances now.'

'And you didn't before?' she teased.

'Well my toes didn't,' he grinned.

'If Joey has improved so much, does she really need more lessons? Dont you want to help on the movie?' Mitch queried in an oddly strained voice.

'They're paid for dad,' Dawson shrugged. 'Non-refundable.'

'And I'm enjoying them,' Joey added her gaze meeting Mitch's in challenge. 'Besides which it's only an hour and I am helping with the movie.'

'Sure,' he nodded uncertainly.

'So you ready to go?' Dawson asked Joey.

'Actually, I'm just going to pop and change into something a bit cooler I wont be long,' Joey reassured.

* * *

Joey hurried as fast as she could up the path to staff quarters figuring she had a little leeway. Dawson was likely to be so involved in his movie that he wouldn't notice Joey's prolonged absence for a good half hour. Reaching Jens cabin she knocked on the door. After a moment Jen answered it with a smile on her face,

'Joey,' she pulled the girl into a hug.

'I thought, well I thought I'd come and see how you are,' Joey shifted from foot to foot nervously - she wasn't used to a female friend.

'Sit down,' Jen indicated a chair next to the bed. 'Jack told me about Mr Leery. Was he really mad? Jack felt so awful.'

'He was really condescending actually. And pretty rude,' Joey frowned.

'But you're still alive!' Jen joked.

'And you? How did it go?' Joey was surprised at Jens cheerful demeanour.

'I decided to have the baby,' Jen shrugged sheepishly.

'Really?' Joey couldn't quite believe it.

'Really. I got to the clinic and I just couldn't. I'm twenty-four, its not so bad,' she shrugged. 'Besides I heard this really great babysitter is moving to Boston - loads of experience with her nephew.'

'I think that's great news Jen,' Joey hugged her again. 'Except for the babysitting!' she teased.

'It is. And I feel great about it. It's the right decision even if Drew Valentine is a dick,' she perched on the edge of the bed. A knock at the door sounded and both girls looked up as Pacey stepped into the room. His eyes flicked to Joeys but settled on Jens a faint red tinge this cheeks.

'How are you?' he asked clearly concerned. 'I'm sorry I didn't stop by last night.'

'I'm fine Pace,' Jen grinned. 'Still pregnant.'

'Still pregnant?' Pacey didn't understand.

'I decided to keep the baby.'

'Jen, that's great news,' Pacey swooped her into a hug. 'I'm so pleased for you.' His eyes caught Joeys over Jens shoulder but he quickly looked away again.

'How did it go for you guys? I'm sorry you did all that work for nothing.' Jen asked looking from one to the other as they avoided each others eyes.

'It went fine,' Joey shrugged lightly.

'Yeah, just great,' Pacey nodded.

'I didn't do the lift…' Joey trailed off as Jen fixed a suspicious look on her before fixing Pacey with an equally suspicious look. 'Anyway, I've gotta go - Dawson is starting on filming and that means he wants me around.'

'I'll see you soon Joey,' Jen assured the girl as Pacey shifted towards the door keen to avoid the lecture Jen was currently preparing. He knew it would be a long one because Jen clearly had guessed exactly what had happened.

'I gotta head off to a class,' Pacey nodded holding the door open for Joey, letting the door slam shut behind them both. For a moment they both stood awkwardly on the porch of Jens cabin.

'Well I've gotta go,' Joey said at length.

'Yeah me to. I have a lesson with the Kramers and they'll kill each other if I'm not there,' Pacey finally met her eye and knew he was going to screw the rules. 'Are you ok?' he whispered softly, his eyes roving over her face.

'I'm ok,' she nodded as he reached a hand across and gently brushed the hair from her eyes.

'I'll see you during your lesson?' he asked allowing his fingertips to trace her jaw line.

'Sure,' she gave him a small uncertain smile and turned to leave. Pacey's hand fell onto her shoulder, trailed down the soft skin of her arm before he caught hold of her hand. Without hesitation he pulled her back towards him, slipping his other arm around her waist and parting her lips with his, heat surging through his body and into hers. After several moments the kiss ended but the two stayed pressed against one another.

'I'll see you later,' he whispered softly and she nodded aware that she was ridiculously short of breath.

* * *

'There you are,' Dawson stated, clearly consumed by the project at hand.

'Sorry,' Joey didn't offer an explanation.

'I need you to help organise things. Everyone is really enthusiastic but totally inexperienced,' he huffed slightly handing her a list. Joey took the list a looked around surprised at how many people wanted to be involved. But then again Dawson did have a skill at making the award he won for Monster from the Deep sound like an Oscar. That this movie was funded by the money he won probably made the wannabe actors and actresses feel like they were going to be stars.

Joey began to work through the list listening to Dawson barking orders and directions wondering why she was even there. She didn't want to have any part in the film that so scandalously attempted to depict what her life had been like. Looking at Dawson, she knew why she was involved. Guilt. The more time spent with Pacey, the more Joey felt the soulmate bond between her and Dawson weakening. If Dawson knew what was happening between her and another boy he'd be hurt. He'd be furious. Hell, he probably wouldn't believe it. Dawson looked up and caught her eye. He smiled broadly and she smiled back feeling the guilt roll around in the pit of her stomach.

Dawson looked at Joey as she stared at him across the room, feeling a sense of pride and accomplishment. Joey always was attracted to him when he was at his most creative, he mused. He watched as she turned back to the task in hand and felt a throb of desire for her. Things were going so perfectly. Soon they would reunite and they'd be stronger than ever. The distance would be a minor hurdle to the strength of their love. This time they'd be together as adults. He took another minute to indulge in watching her before turning back to his work. It was only as he was checking over his directions for the first scene that it occurred to him. Joey hadn't changed clothes. She'd been half an hour late but hadn't changed a thing.

* * *

'Dawson, I'm off to my dance lesson,' Joey broached him. He gave her an odd look but nodded.

'Sure will I see you at lunch?' he asked still staring at her with that odd expression.

'I think I'll grab a sandwich and have a lie down,' Joey told him then frowned slightly, 'why are you looking at me so strangely?'

'You didn't change,' Dawson stated. 'You took half an hour to go change but you didn't.'

'Dawson,' Joey hoped she sounded natural as she laughed, 'I decided I'd be to cold if I changed - the weather has turned. I didn't feel quite right so I rested up for a few minutes.'

'You're still not feeling great from last night?' Dawson asked and she shrugged,

'You know,' she mumbled noncommittally.

'I hope your dance class goes well,' Dawson grinned, apparently appeased.

'Thanks.'

* * *

'Hey,' Joey felt incredibly nervous as she entered the dance studio where Pacey was stood by the record player selecting an LP.

'Hey,' Pacey grinned at her feeling a surge of joy at her mere presence. He watched her stand, fidgeting near the door, aware of how shy she was. Grinning he waggled a finger at her indicating she cross the room to him. Slowly she crossed the room and stood in front of him. 'I thought we'd work on something a bit different today, something a bit less cliché,' he stepped up close to her, hoping that she'd relax.

'And what would that be Witter?' she arched a brow and he grinned before wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to the soft curve of her neck, breathing in the intoxicating smell of her.

'Well I thought we'd break the rules of dance,' Pacey whispered as his hand felt the curve of her ass.

'And invade each others dance space?' Joey asked with a stern look that turned him on even more.

'That's what I had in mind,' he grinned lowering his lips to hers. Joey allowed her body a moment of pleasure before pushing him away and taking his hand.

'This,' she gestured, 'is my dance space and this,' she gestured again, 'is yours,' she spoke primly, pleased with his evident frustration as they began to dance, Pacey taking every possible opportunity to get closer to her. 'Where's my pleasing arms?' she asked giving him a haughty look and he dropped to the floor in defeat watching with voyeuristic pleasure as she sashayed in front of him to the music.

'You know you're wasting good time that could be spent kissing,' he teased from the floor where he lay casually on his side, his head resting on his elbow and she laughed. He grinned at the sound, 'you know Miss Potter, you sound positively carefree,' he smiled and she relented her proximity position and knelt on the floor beside him. He looked at her with big eyes and she smiled.

'You are just so beautiful,' he told her softly and she rolled her eyes. 'You are!' he insisted.

'I think you are very, very good for me,' she murmured leaning forward to kiss him, a kiss he fully embraced, all pretence of dancing forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Joey and Pacey kissed until he pulled her onto his lap, his hands seeking the skin under her shirt. She rocked slightly and he heard a groan come from deep down within him and moved his hands to tug at her hips. As far as Pacey was concerned, there was little improvement life could offer at that moment. The dance studio was lit by bright sunlight, the literal girl of his dreams was kissing him like there was no tomorrow and the music was soothing his soul. Given the perfect moment Pacey wasn't sure what it was that caused his ears to pick up the sound of steps on the stairs to the dance studio but he thanked his lucky stars that he heard them, managing to spring apart from Joey and to his feet by the time Dawson entered the studio.

'What are you doing on the floor Joey?' Dawson laughed clearly unsuspicious.

'It's um a dance technique,' Pacey covered for Joey quickly but Dawson looked between then suspicious - suspicious of what he wasn't even sure.

'A dance technique?' there was a clear note of scepticism in Dawson's voice.

'Yeah, the fall on your ass dance technique, often evidenced by those schooled at the two left feet school of dance,' Joey muttered rather glibly and both Pacey and Dawson laughed as Pacey held out a hand and pulled her to her feet.

'Joey, I'm really sorry to cut into your dance lesson but there's an emergency on set,' Dawson got to the point of his intrusion quickly.

'And it cant wait another half hour until my lesson is over?' Joey marvelled.

'Joey you're the only one who has a clue what they're doing. If we're to wrap up filming in the next week and a half then I need you. Everyone else is well meaning but they really can't tell a boom from a camera,' Dawson pleaded with her and Joey felt herself weaken. She shot a nervous look at Pacey, surprised to see an unreadable expression of dark foreboding on his handsome face.

'Well I suppose,' she began hesitantly.

'I thought you wanted to perfect the step were working on,' Pacey asked pointedly.

'I do,' Joey said honestly thinking of his lips on hers.

'I promise that tomorrow you can have your lesson,' Dawson pleaded and Pacey felt a growing dislike for the boy. Who was he to promise what Joey could and couldn't do. 'Please do this for me, Joey?'

'I…' Joey hesitated looking quickly between the two boys. Or the man and the boy, she reconsidered. Pacey was storm cloudy and Dawson was expectant. Looking into the familiar face she realised that Dawson had no doubt that she'd just leave her lesson for him.

'Please Joey, we need to get back there quick,' Dawson said and turned for the door.

'Dawson, I'll be there in forty five minutes when my dance class ends,' Joey stated firmly and saw Pacey quickly hide a grin.

'But Joey,' Dawson turned back a look of complete shock on his face.

'Things are more likely to fall apart without you than without me, so why don't you get back on set? You have my attention for the rest of the afternoon and this is one hour in the entire day. This is my vacation as well after all.'

'That my parents paid for,' Dawson had said it before he could help himself. He bit down on his lip, immediately realising what he'd said.

'I know that Dawson,' Joey murmured embarrassed. It was one thing for Pacey to know everything, but it still stung to have it spelt out like that in front of him. 'I didn't realise that it meant I had to do whatever you wanted.'

'You don't Joey, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. Pretend I didn't say anything - enjoy your dance class…'

'I will, thank you,' Joey responded somewhat stonily as Dawson sheepishly, but clearly irritated, left the room. A silence filled the room on his departure, Joey staring at the floor and Pacey staring at her. 'Damn him to hell,' Joey muttered darkly.

'I thought he was your best friend?' Pacey asked carefully.

'More like my only friend,' Joey admitted slumping to the floor, sitting there feeling defeated.

'Your only friend? You don't strike me as someone who'd have trouble making friends?'

'Because I have such a sunny disposition?' Joey asked wryly as Pacey sat beside her and gave her shoulder a bump.

'No, not because of that, but because you've already made friends here Jen, me, Jack.'

'You didn't know anything about me and you're not the sort of people to hold my past against me - well unless I was rich I guess,' she nudged him back. 'Back in Capeside, well it isn't the sort of town that takes kindly to the offspring of cheating criminals, or mixed race couples. Ot's a small town, and what my dad did, it kind of rocked the community. Bessie and I had a really bad reputation. I don't suppose we helped ourselves - we do speak our minds. Bessie hated that they tried to take me from her. We were angry Pace, but they were out of line.'

'Who, the town?' Pacey asked.

'Yeah. The whole town. I was thirteen. I was a kid and Bessie wasn't much beyond one herself. They would talk about us, not behind our backs, but so we could hear. The kids at school, the women, the men - everyone seemed to have an opinion. Dawson was the only one who never let it bother him.'

'So he's got that in his favour,' Pacey mused thinking about what it must have been like, thankful that he at least had a big city to swallow some of the scandal that had followed him.

'He and his family have done so much for me,' she tried to explain her loyalty and perhaps her guilt over not wanting Dawson.

'And you're right - that doesn't mean you have to do whatever he wants,' Pacey pointed out.

'But everyone just expects he and I to be together, to do things together, oh god I don't know - it's all so complicated. Without Dawson I have nothing when I go home, just what remains of my family,' Joey wouldn't meet his eye and Pacey knew what she meant.

'And you're insinuating that if he found out about you and I, you wouldn't have him anymore?'

'He'd never forgive me. He talks about me and boys at Worthington, but he only does so because he never imagines that anything will happen. I've been exclusively his for so long now.'

'He doesn't own you Jo,' Pacey told her gently.

'I know.'

'Say it like you mean it,' Pacey teased softly.

'I do know, but it's complicated.'

'Where's film boy going to college?'

'LA,' Joey admitted.

'So you'll be in Boston and he'll be in LA. Does he expect you to never have any friends?'

'Not a boyfriend. Look Pace, lets just keep things simple - I've spent most of my life over analysing with Dawson and the last week has been the best of my life because I've spent it doing rather than thinking about doing.'

'Ok Jo, I will leave it, but I just want to say one thing. There is a big world out there and a lot of life to live. Don't let fear of loosing something stop you from living. If he's the friend you think he is, he'll want you to be happy and happy on your own terms,' Pacey told her sincerely and she looked up at him with a teasing smile,

'Is that what you want?' she asked, her lashes batting against her cheekbones. Pacey blushed, something he wasn't used to doing, and lowered his lips to hers pressing a long kiss to them. There was no need to answer that particular question.

'Hey Jack,' Joey called Jacks name without thinking. Normally she'd have waited for him to notice her but being with Pacey had given her an unexpected confidence.

'Hey Joey,' he grinned broadly. 'What you up to?'

'Heading over to help Dawson with his film,' she wrinkled her nose indicating her dislike for the project.

'I hear he's trying to walk back through memory lane,' Jack slung an arm around her good naturedly.

'Only he's trespassing,' Joey grinned wryly. They were her memories.

'Need a shotgun?' Jack joked.

'No not a shotgun though a tranquiliser gun might come in handy from time to time,' Joey smiled.

'For you or him?' Jack teased.

'I don't know at the moment,' Joey sighed.

'Um Joey,' Jack began hesitantly.

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for helping Jen out. I mean with the advice as well as the dancing.'

'Jack, are you and she?' Joey let the implication sit between them.

'God no Joey - I'm gay,' Jack explained. 'But she and Pacey, well they're my best friends. When I came out, they stood by me, in fact hey barely batted an eyelash, which was kind of what I needed after my dads insanely bad reaction.'

'Oh,' Joey nodded then smiled. 'I was glad to help. When did you come out?'

'High school,' Jack arched his brow, a look she mirrored.

'Wow, you're brave,' she hip-checked him and he chuckled.

'I wouldn't change it. Not with the reactions I got from Jen and Pacey. In all honesty I would have always got the same reaction from my dad. After he kicked me out I went to live with Jen. Pacey's dad, being what he is, was over there a lot,' Jack explained. Joey nodded - Pacey had told her enough about his dad for her to have a good idea about the mans character.

'I'm glad you had them,' she said somewhat shyly.

'Jen means a lot to me she and Pacey, they're family to me. Jen is the best,' he gave her shoulders another squeeze. 'You're pretty cool to,' he added and she laughed. Together they headed for the film set. Neither saw Mitch Leery watching them.

'So are you going to tell me what happened or not?' Jen asked Pacey as she folded laundry and tidied up her cabin. Pacey was sprawled on her bed, a lazy smile on his face.

'I don't think I need to bother judging by the teacher tone you've adopted.'

'I'm not going to lecture you,' Jen shot him an open look.

'_Sure_,' he clearly didn't believe her.

'Jeez, like I need to ask what happened anyway - look at the smile on your face! Could it be any more obvious,' Jen slammed the drawer to her chest shut.

'I thought you said there was no lecture,' Pacey scowled.

'And I thought you knew better than to sleep with some seventeen year old kid when it'll put your job at risk.'

'No one is going to find out,' Pacey told her sobering up. 'And she's not just a seventeen yea old kid - you know that.'

'No one is going to find out? _Really_?' Jen clearly didn't believe him. 'So this is what? Some fling, over when she leaves? She's seventeen years old Pacey. And she's got a crush on you. What's going to happen to her when this is all over for you?' Jen was stood, hands on hips waiting for an answer.

'I didn't mean it was a fling - it's not a fling.'

'Then how is no one going to find out?' Jen asked, no longer angry but sympathetic.

'You're saying its her or the job?' Pacey asked slowly. 'But she'll be in Boston come Fall and so will we. She wont be a guest then.'

'But she's a guest now. Look I don't make the rules but they are the rules. I'm just saying you should think about it before you're in too deep,' Jen gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. It didn't take a genius to work out that this dilemma was far from clear cut. However as Jen appraised Pacey she realised there was no dilemma at all - he was clearly already in too deep. 'Look I'm sorry Pacey - I can see she really means something to you.'

'You know me Jen, I don't fall for girls, but I didn't even have a choice in it. I'm pretty sure I'll want her forever.'

'I actually believe you,' Jen paused in her chores and stared at her cousin. 'She seems to feel the same way.'

'But there's Dawson,' he couldn't help the hateful tone.

'For now,' Jen shrugged, 'she's young. Give her time.'

There was an atmosphere around the breakfast table that neither Gail or Dawson understood. Mitch was eating his food in a stony silence, every so often fixing Joey with a cold hard stare.

'I've decided that we should head back early,' Mitch said at length.

'Head back where?' Gail looked at her husband confused.

'Back to Capeside,' Mitch stated as if it were obvious.

'But why on earth would we head back to Capeside?' Gail looked completely flummoxed and Joey stifled a grin.

'I'm worried about the restaurant,' Mitch attempted.

'But Bodie will look after things, we can trust him,' Gail widened her eyes at Mitch indicating that distrusting Bodie wouldn't go down well with Joey.

'I assure you that Bodie will be devoting himself one hundred per cent to Leery's Fresh Fish,' Joey told him pointedly but ever so sweetly.

'He may want to, but without you to help at the B&B, Bessie may be needing him more,' Mitch challenged.

'I'll be at college in the Fall, this is probably good practice,' Joey added.

'Dad, we can't go. We're in the middle of filming,' Dawson beseeched. 'And we've got another week paid up. Besides there's the big end of season show and Mr Kellerton promised to screen my movie at the end, if we get it finished. Why would we leave?'

'It was just an idea,' Mitch looked at his grapefruit sulkily.

'Well it's a bad one,' Gail gave his shoulder an affectionate rub as she stood. 'I'm off to get my hair done,' she announced.

'And we better get to filming,' Dawson said to Joey.

'I need to have a quick word with Joey - she'll catch you up,' Mitch told his son who looked uninterested as he nodded and headed off. Joey crossed her arms defensively, prepared for a telling off. 'I thought you and I had discussed you associating with the staff here Joey. Need I remind you that you are here under my care and that Bessie is just a phone call away?'

'I'm not doing anything wrong Mr Leery,' she stated firmly.

'I saw you with that boy - he had his arm around you,' Mitch told her darkly. 'Imagine if Dawson had been the one to see you.' Joey blanched, wondering how he'd seen her with Pacey. 'I know Jack may seem like he's the one. Dawson sometimes can't see beyond his work, but Joey, Jack is older and you don't know him as well as you think you do.'

'I know him well enough to know that he's gay,' Joey smirked as Mitch took on the information, wondering why she was always being told to be careful of Dawson's feelings when they hadn't been together in years.

'Oh!'

'Yeah, oh. I'm pretty sure you don't have a problem with me being friends him right?' Joey let the implication sink in.

'No I don't in theory. But I would strongly urge you to think twice. You're young Joey - younger than you think. Jack might be safe but that dance man… well stick to the lessons and nothing else.'

'Whatever you say Mr Leery,' Joey muttered and left the table.

The light from the setting sun lit up Paceys room, sending shadows dancing and creating a glow not dissimilar to the one Joey felt warming her insides. She looked at Pacey's profile, his long lashes and his kissable lips. She pressed her chin to the broad muscles of his chest and stomach, loving the feel of his warm skin. She loved the fact that being with him was so easy. Being naked in a bed with him was easy. He made her feel like she was her own person for the first time in her life not just an extension of Dawson.

'Pace,' she kissed his stomach.

'Yeah?' he smiled at her, relaxed from love making.

'Have you been with many women?' she tilted her head to one side and it made her look young, really young. Pacey shifted uncomfortably.

'It's not like you think,' he began hesitantly.

'And you know what I think?' she seemed amused.

'The women here they throw themselves at you,' he trailed off realizing the implication.

'Do they now?' her eyes flashed as she enjoyed his discomfort.

'I didn't always want them, but they wanted me Jo,' Pacey struggled to explain.

'Like me?' she asked.

'No Jo, not like you. You see for the first time I want one of the women back I really do,' he sat up in bed and pulled her to him.

'What about that women, that we spoke about before? The older woman - you looked pretty into her,' Joey frowned.

'You mean Tamara Jacobs,' Pacey realised and chuckled. 'Yeah for a time I suppose I was into her - she's been coming up here since I was seventeen. She was my English teacher at school and well…' he allowed her to assume.

'Oh my God she didn't,' Joey was shocked.

'I'm not gonna lie to you Jo - I am experienced but it still means something to me. _This_ means something to me,' he kissed her and suddenly she didn't care about those other women, or Tamara Jacobs, or anything except for the feel of his lips on hers. Suddenly Pacey pulled back,

'Did you and Dawson ever?' he asked suddenly, curious. Joey shook her head and Pacey began to kiss her again, relieved for some reason he couldn't explain. As they kissed the past melted away until it was just them.

'This place is beautiful,' Joey sighed wrapped in Pacey's arms on the edge of the still lake.

'I love it here. In Boston I get to sail boats but here I still have some water,' Pacey kissed her bare shoulder.

'And you need to be near the water, huh?' she looked over her shoulder to smile at him.

'I guess I do,' he grinned giving her a quick kiss.

'I don't have anything like that. I kind of wish I did, you know, have somewhere that gave me peace. I guess I've always used books instead. If I had a good book to read it didn't matter what was going on around me,' she sighed back into his arms.

'They're both mechanisms for coping I guess, for getting perspective,' Pacey shrugged.

'Although I don't know how much perspective some books gave me - I just wanted any life other than my own.'

'Was your life so very bad?' Pacey asked without accusation. 'I mean I know it's been hard, losing your mom, everything with your dad but have you been happy? I suppose that's what I meant.'

'That's so hard to answer. It's been lonely. You know when I got into Worthington I was so happy?' she looked at him and he nodded. 'It was such a great moment for me. The B&B business we started after the fire was doing so well and I was finally getting my chance to get the hell out of Capeside. That was a happy moment - but then I got the finance letter and I didn't get enough aid to go,' she let the implication sink in.

'Why not?' Pacey frowned.

'The B&B did too well the year before. Years of scraping by turned around by hard work meant I didn't get the financial aid I needed which meant I couldn't afford to go,' Joey smiled at him.

'But you _are_ going.'

'Dawson… well he and his family are helping, I'm going to pay them back,' Joey winced at the words.

'But it's no longer entirely yours is it?' Pacey understood exactly what the problem was.

'No.'

'So you haven't really had much of a chance to be happy, eh?'

'I'm happy now,' Joey told him simply and turned in his arms so he could kiss her, knowing that's what he wanted to do.

'Happiness is a funny thing isn't it?' Pacey mused into the softness of her hair as she turned back to watch the water.

'The ever unattainable goal,' Joey whispered.

'Unattainable?'

'Sometimes it feels that when we are happy we're just waiting for it all to go wrong because it normally does go wrong.'

'You mean, like what will happen to us when your vacation is over?' Pacey felt his heart hammer and butterflies nest.

'If there is even an us,' Joey sighed. 'I'm not stupid Pace - I know I'm younger, I know…'

'I want there to be an us,' Pacey whispered. 'If you do.' He realized he wanted it more than anything.

'Yeah I do,' she grinned into the moonlit darkness.

'Good,' Pacey grinned as well.

'Anyone ever told you that you can be a sappy sod at times,' Joey teased.

'I prefer the term romantic,' Pacey informed her.

'I thought you were a bit of a bad ass at first.'

'You did?' Pacey seemed almost pleased.

'Note the past tense Pace - lets face it, you're a pussy cat.'

'I'll have you know I'm not always so soft,' Pacey bantered back easily.

'And don't I know it,' Joey insinuated as she pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed it.

'Its not my fault if you can't get enough of the Pacey love,' he jibed.

'The Pacey love?!' Joey mocked.

'There'll be no mocking Potter,' he told her off.

'Who's mocking? My tone was reverential,' Joey grinned.

'As it should be,' Pacey chuckled.

'So lets go over some of the details as to what Pacey love actually entails,' Joey asked turning around and pushing Pacey to the ground so she was lying on top of him.

'Is this Pacey love or Joey love we're working on the definition of?' Pacey arched an amused brow.

'The definition of Joey love is as follows: See Pacey love,' Joey grinned her hair hanging down as she pressed herself against him.

'And I'm the sappy sod?' Pacey couldn't help but laugh.

'I have my moments,' she shrugged easily.

'I love your moments,' Pacey pulled her lips to his.

Joey asked for one card, relieved when Jack dealt her the Queen of diamonds, giving her a royal flush. She looked into the centre of the table that she, Pacey, Jen and Jack were playing poker around. Not only was there fifty bucks, but a couple of condoms, a lolly pop, a great shade of lipstick (not that Joey had worn lipstick until she met Jen), three books Joey quite fancied reading and best of all a chocolate brownie. It was the most tense round since the game began with everyone in and betting continuing.

'I see your copy of _Catcher in the Rye_,' Joey stated placing in a copy of _Catch 22_ 'and I raise you,' Joey hesitated, thinking through what she had to offer, 'um,' she began to search through her purse, 'this Metro token,' she placed the token down with glee.

'Wow, a whole Metro token how will I ever see that,' Pacey teased taking a sip of the beer he and Joey were sharing.

'Hey some of us don't live here and have endless supplies of crap to bet with,' she kissed him quickly.

'Well I see your token,' Pacey places another lolly pop into the centre, 'and raise you a whistle.'

.

'A whistle,' Jack, Jen and Joey chorused.

'Hey I can't give all my best stuff away. Besides, a whistle is infinitely useful if you're lost on a mountain, lost at sea, want to control wayward members of a friendship,' he promptly blew the whistle causing Jen to snatch it from him and throw it into the centre. Joey grinned, a smile that fell from her face causing the others to turn in the direction she was staring.

'What the hell is this Joey?' Mitch Leery was stood before them, clearly pissed. Pacey jumped to his feet instinctively.

'Hi Sir, I'm Pacey Witter,' he held out a hand which Mitch refused to take.

'Joey?' he growled again. Hesitantly Joey got to her feet. 'Have you been drinking?' Mitch appeared as though he was about to explode.

'No it's their alcohol - they're old enough to drink.'

'Which is exactly why you shouldn't be hanging out with them,' Mitch informed her loudly causing other people in the staff quarters to stare. 'Joey you are seventeen and a minor. I don't care if you think these people can understand you - you are here with my family, and I don't think its appropriate for you to be spending time with people this much older.'

'Actually I'm eighteen,' Joey felt like standing up for herself - her new friends and Pacey had given her confidence.

'Joey, I think I know how old you are…' Mitch Leery trailed off.

'Yeah, as of today I'm eighteen, not so young anymore.'

'Regardless,' Mitch attempted to brush over the fact that he and his family had forgotten her birthday 'you're still my responsibility…'

'But…' Joey attempted.

'No buts Joey,' Mitch was shouting now. 'I mean this. If I catch you with these people one more time, or I get so much as a hint of suspicion then I will have you on a train back to Capeside before you can say, "they're all fired."' Mitch shot them all a warning look and then taking hold of Joeys arm led her from the building.

'But I was about to win,' the others heard her mumble as she dropped her winning royal flush.

'Shit,' Jack stared at Pacey who was glaring at the door and thinking.

The soft tapping at the window woke Joey. Rolling over she blinked in the moonlight a couple of times before recognising Pacey's familiar shadow at the window.

'You're brave,' she smiled welcoming him into the room and into her bed.

'You're worth it,' he pressed his lips to the soft skin at the nape of her neck. 'I wanted to see you… you see I have a history of sucky birthdays and I hated to think that your birthday might have been awful because they all forgot and we didn't know… which by the way is entirely your fault!'

'I'm not big on birthdays Pace,' Joey frowned.

'I can see why when your best friend forgets,' he scowled back.

'Why are your birthday's sucky?' she tried for a change in subject.

'Mine? Well that would be the curse. Never had a good one. My eighteenth my mom and pop belittled me so badly my then girlfriend dumped me. And that was one of the good ones,' he smirked at her.

'Poor baby,' she snuck her hands under his wife beater.

'You should have told us.'

'Pacey - this has been the best birthday ever, and I mean ever. Mitch interrupting our game of poker was merely a blip on the ocean.'

'A blip?' Pacey verified.

'Not even,' she pulled his lips impatiently to hers.

Joey leaned against the side of the main building. Although it was night the brick was still warm from roasting in the sunshine all day. There were three days of their vacation left and she felt like she was going to explode. Mitch had been as good as his word upon discovering her with Pacey, Jack and Jen two days earlier and had barely let her out of his sight. The only time she had seen Pacey was at her dance lessons and Mitch even sat in on those, so they had been strictly professional. She'd attempted to sneak out one night but Mitch was somehow still loitering around and so the following night Pacey had snuck in to be with her.

Joey was relieved that the preparation for the show was about to begin and as she was working on the set, whilst Pacey was organising the performances. They might actually get the chance to talk. Mitch had clearly decided that there were enough chaperones around and had decided to spend the remainder of his vacation practicing his golf swing. Unfortunately Dawson was now a problem, vying for Joey's time in order to get the movie roughly edited for the final night show and Joey was beginning to get frustrated and cross with him.

'What are you up to?' Mitch Leery had unsurprisingly followed her.

'Getting some air,' Joey sighed.

'Ok look I'm going to go back inside and spend some time with my wife and I'm going to trust that you will behave appropriately and in accordance with my wishes.'

'I won't go near them,' Joey sighed. 'In fact I might just head back to the cabin and rest up for tomorrow - there's loads to be done.'

'That sounds like a good plan,' Mitch nodded. 'Look Joey, I know it might seem that I'm being harsh on you, but sometimes adults know better. I know friendship with these people might seem great but I've seen the way the men look at you and you're just too young. Besides which, Dawson is here with you. Wouldn't it be nice to spend time with him before you're separated in the fall?'

'Sure,' Joey nodded. 'I understand Mr Leery,' but she didn't. Turning she made her way through the trees towards the chalet.

'Hey sweet Jo,' Paceys warm voice caressed her from behind. She fell into his arms. 'Where you off to?'

'I couldn't be bothered spending another night under Mitch arrest so I'm heading to bed,' Joey shrugged.

'You want some company? Pacey hugged her to him as they made their way towards the Leery chalet.

'I would love some company but you'll have to hide under the bed when Mitch checks on me, which of course he will,' Joey had a mischievous glint in her eye.

'I love the way you think,' he murmured into the softness of her skin. 'And I love the way you smell, the way you sound,' his kisses trailed back to her mouth and he laughed as she dragged him into her room in order to relieve him of his clothes.

Unseen Tamara Jacobs watched the exchange with an envious look on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Although she tried to ignore it, the dirty looks Mitch kept shooting Joey across the breakfast table were beginning to get her down. She was trying to enjoy her fruit salad - it was an especially nice one for it had raspberries in it and raspberries were her favourite. She smiled to herself thinking about the previous night and how well her plan had worked. Mitch had indeed checked in on her and Pacey had indeed hid under the bed, the flouncy sheets providing more than enough cover. Part of her felt bad about deceiving the Leery's but she couldn't help feel that both Mitch and Gail hated to see her with other people because they were holding out for her and Dawson. It was also becoming obvious to her that it was unfair to demand her unwavering loyalty and devotion just because they were friends. But Mitch and Gail made no secret of the fact that they saw her as exclusively Dawson's and of course Dawson saw things the same way.

'Hey folks, how's breakfast?' Max Kellerton, the owner was an old friend of Mitch's from college and he'd made a point of stopping by to chat every day.

'Delicious,' Dawson smiled.

'We've had such a wonderful time here Max,' Gail gushed.

'The big show is in two days, the big finale - we're very excited to view your film Dawson,' Max smiled.

'I'm looking forward to showing it - everyone has been so accommodating.'

'And are you performing little miss?' Max had never felt comfortable calling Joey by her name and had stuck to the unpopular "little miss" instead of using Josephine.

'Joey prefers to be behind the scenes rather than up front,' Dawson answered for her.

'I'm not much of an onstage person,' Joey agreed, 'I'm helping with the set though,' she added thinking about seeing Pacey shortly.

'We need all the help we can get,' Max agreed with a dramatic sigh.

'What's up Max?' Mitch asked - it was clear the question was desired.

'So we're playing poker last night - a late night game,' Max began pulling up a chair and sitting down. 'I'm winning so it's all going pretty well and then Mo Jacobs, you know Mo?' he looked to Mitch who nodded, 'well he had his wallet at twelve and at 2am he notices his wallet is missing.'

'Oooh a mystery,' Dawson announces with delight.

'So I ask around and it turns out Tamara his wife, you remember the bungalow bunny, well she remembers that dance kid Pacey hanging around. So I ask him where he was. He says he was alone in his bedroom reading. Well there may be books in Pacey's room, but...' Max wearily raised his brows.

'Seems pretty cut and dried,' Mitch agreed with a pointed glance at Joey.

'Look, Mr Kellerton, you're wrong,' Joey began frantically trying to think of a reason why.

'I'm sorry little miss, but we have a witness and the kid has no alibi,' Max shrugged.

'Look you're wrong,' Joey attempted again.

'Joey stay out of this,' Mitch admonished so sternly that Gail looked at him in surprise.

'I know sometimes you think you know someone…' Max said gently.

'Look Mr Kellerton I know that Pacey didn't do it, he wouldn't do it…'

'And how do you know that?' he looked at her expectantly.

'He couldn't have taken the wallet because he was with me last night,' she stuttered over the words looking from the table to Mr Kellerton and then back at the table. She could feel the eyes of the Leery's boring into her and looked back to Mr Kellerton. 'He didn't take the wallet. He didn't leave the whole night,' she wanted there to be no misunderstanding. She saw something flash in Max Kellerton's eyes and before she could figure out what it was she left the table.

* * *

The air had an autumnal feel to it. The leaves were beginning to turn as summer faded into fall. Joey walked slowly towards Dawson, unable to prevent tears from filling her eyes.

'I don't want to talk to you,' he growled, his anger emanating off of him in waves.

'Look Dawson, I'm sorry,' her voice cracked with stress. 'I know you're disappointed in me but I can't help the way I feel, I can't help what happened.'

'You're saying you accidentally fell into bed with him?' Dawson asked, his voice bitter and scathing, cutting right through to her heart.

'I didn't do this to hurt you,' she whispered.

'But you still did it,' he glared at her. 'You ruined everything for a fling with some scummy thieving man,' he wanted to hurt her.

'He's not a thief,' she stated forcefully.

'He stole you,' Dawson wouldn't even look at her now.

'I was never yours Dawson, so he didn't steal me. I know it's hard but I want to be with him.'

'You come away with me, with my family - we pay! You abuse our hospitality by slumming it with that bastard. You came here with me - of course you were mine. But note the past tense Joey. I don't want you anymore. You've ruined everything - and we could have been amazing together. With me you wouldn't have had to struggle financially… but you've made your bed… you honestly disgust me Joey. I thought I knew you…' he trailed off.

'And I thought I knew you,' she sighed dejectedly and headed off.

* * *

Pacey finally found her in one of the practice studios. It had taken a long time to track her down but he wasn't surprised. Given the nature of her disclosure he could imagine she'd want to lay low. He paused for a second to watch her sleeping. She'd be so gutted when he told her.

'Hey Jo,' he shook her gently.

'Pacey,' she reached for him but he couldn't help but flinch - she was upset but so was he. He was screwed to.

'What's the matter?' she frowned.

'Mo found his wallet,' he shrugged. 'In his pants back pocket not the jacket pocket like he thought. You were proven right.'

'So it's ok?' she couldn't help but be hopeful despite the obvious despair in his eyes.

'I'm out Joey…'

'Because of me,' she stated angrily already knowing the answer.

'And if I leave quietly I'll still get my summer bonus,' he shrugged watching Joey stand up and run her hands through her hair.

'So I did it all for nothing? Huh? You lost your job, I hurt everyone, Dawson, all for nothing…' she glared at the floor.

'Joey, please stop,' Pacey reached for her and pulled her against him. 'Jo, you did something for me that no one has ever done before…'

'What? Ruin your life?' she asked wryly.

'No… you put me first. You stood up for me, fought for me. No ones ever done that before and so it wasn't for nothing,' he took a hold of her shoulders and made her look into his eyes. 'What you did meant everything to me,' he sighed. 'I was scared...'

'Scared?'

'Yeah...I know how I feel about you. I think I know how you feel about me, but I was scared that Dawson, well that he'd always be there between us. That you might always find it hard to tell him. That you might go back to him.'

'And you're not scared anymore?' she gave him a small smile.

'Well now he won't have you,' he gave her a small smirk and she laughed, lowering her forehead to rest against his chest. 'I don't mean that... I just mean that you made me feel that you might feel something close to what I feel, so I am glad you did it.'

'Even if you lost your job?' she asked softly.

'I can find another job Joey,' he bent forward and kissed her gently, 'no guarantees I could find another you.'

'I'm sorry it ended up this way,' she pressed her head to his chest.

'I'm not.'


	10. Chapter 10

**I will be honest - I shamelessly ripped off a Dirty Dancing line here but it was hard to resist!**

**Chapter 10**

Pacey hesitated for only a moment before knocking on the cabin door, three short sharp raps before he stood back and waited. Heavy footsteps could be heard before Mitch Leery opened the door, Gail and Dawson revealed, clearly bonded together in light of Joey's disgrace.

'What are you doing here?' Mitch couldn't hide his disdain and his disgust at the man before him.

'I came to say that I'm sorry,' Pacey began but Mitch interrupted,

'Your sorry? he scoffed, 'sorry isn't going to restore that girls innocence.'

'Thats not why I'm sorry. Joey isn't an innocent little girl - she's smart, world smart and she has a huge heart, and good intentions. So I'm not sorry about that. I'm sorry that you cant see past me and think of her. She's not a different person because she's with me and she still needs you all. I know you feel she let you down. She and I, well, we didn't mean to go behind anyone's back, but the way she is, I've never respected anyone more than I respect her and I wanted you to know that. I will look after her…'

'Without a job?' Mitch bit out sceptically. 'You lost that huh! Got Joey to hurt everyone around her, ruin her reputation…'

'Joey's strong and she makes her own choices and I have nothing but respect for what she did even if it cost me my job. If you could see her the way I see her…'

'Don't you tell us how to see her,' Dawson barged in front of his father. 'We've known her practically her whole life and the only thing I see is how out of character her slumming it with you is…'

'You led her on, a girl five years younger, innocent…' Mitch Leery added.

'You took that innocence away from her…' Dawson added, practically spitting in his fury.

'I'm pretty sure her dad did that,' Pacey couldn't help but say.

'You don't know anything about her,' Dawson fumed.

'I know that she's an amazing person, that she's brave, fearless, that she'll stand up for people…' Pacey could have gone on but Dawson interrupted.

'She was beautiful and pure and mine and you… you used her.'

'That's what you would see I guess,' Pacey shook his head slightly unsure what else to say. He'd tried.

* * *

The sun was hot as they stood quietly together by his car. His black t-shirt stuck to him in the heat, as he watched the soft wind blow her pale skirt. He stood in front of her as she leant against the hood of the car, pressing his body as close to hers as feasibly possible.

'I guess we surprised everyone,' he shrugged.

'Yeah… you could say that,' she rolled her eyes.

'It's not the end,' he reassured her and she nodded fighting back the tears not wanting to spend one night at Kellertons without him.

'No,' she agreed, 'not the end.'

'I better go,' Pacey grimaced.

'Yeah.'

'I'll see you,' he kissed her long and hard.

'Yeah…'

'And Joey?'

'Yes?'

'If you get to Worthington before I see you again remember not to dance with those boys like you dance with me,' he grinned.

'Not a problem,' she smiled back blinking the tears away. Kissing her one last time he got into the car and drove away in a storm of dust.

* * *

The old house's ballroom was filled to capacity. Set up like a theatre the guests sat in rows, around the edge a few tables were also available. Of course Max had provided one of these for the Leery's and Joey sat at it with Mitch and Gail.

At the back of the hall the work staff had gathered to watch the show. The waiters had a number in the show, but the dance staff, the cleaning staff, the general dogsbody staff could only watch from the rear. Joey's eyes kept flitting to them. They were as storm cloudy as her, clearly put out by Pacey's dismissal. He was popular - the guy that led them. Looking away from them, away from Jen's eyes that told Joey she'd done the right thing, Joey looked back at the stage. The finale was over and now it was time for the film viewing. This was not a moment Joey had eagerly anticipated. Dawson was already backstage as he was planning a speech to introduce the thing.

Looking down at the beautiful green dress she had finally decided to wear, Joey sighed. It would figure that she'd wear it when Pacey was no longer around to see it but it had felt right, appropriate, to look more grown up, to distance herself from the awful girl Dawson had cast to act out her life. To distance herself from whatever assumptions people had made about her based on her revelation.

'Ladies and Gentleman,' Dawson began from on stage whilst Joey continued to stare at her dress. 'Since I arrived the other guests and I have been putting together a film. My previous film won the "Youth Distinction" award at the New England Film Awards, and the prize money has funded today's, yet untitled, work. I want to thank everyone for their hard work and dedication, the cast, the crew and those who read the script. Please excuse the rough editing and enjoy…'

Joey didn't look up despite the Leery's loud applause, in honesty she felt like booing. Dawson hadn't spoken to her or even looked at her since the conversation where he told her she disgusted him. She could almost understand his point of view, after all in Dawson's world things revolved around him and she'd shot out of orbit by falling for Pacey. She'd defiled his sense of reality. But it was an almost, she mostly felt let down and hurt by him and a little lonely. Jen had been to see her, helped her get ready, Jack had snuck her a hug but she missed Pacey. Still, he would be in Boston, Jen would be in Boston, Jack would be in Boston and she would be in Boston. That was something.

The commotion by the door didn't get her attention as the opening credits rolled. The shadow falling across the table did. She looked up and felt her jaw drop when she saw Pacey stood there, every bit as gorgeous in person as in her memory, the leather jacket causing the heat to rise to her cheeks.

'Nobody puts Joey in the corner,' he stated clearly and reached for her hand which she readily gave him. Pulling her to her feet his eyes swept over her, 'you look beautiful,' he whispered as he led her to the stage.

'What are you doing Pace?' she asked but he just grinned and nodded to Jack as they climbed up on the stage. The film abruptly stopped as he stepped up to the microphone.

'I'm sorry folks. The film will resume in just a few minutes,' he coughed and held Joey's hand tightly. 'I normally do the final dance of the season. It's a bit of a tradition. But this year I was told not to. But I decided not to listen - I'm going to do my kinda dancing with the most beautiful partner in the world, and someone who's taught me that I am someone worth fighting for, that sometimes people will stand up for you no matter what it personally costs them. My partner tonight is someone I'm going to try to be more like because she's taught me about the sort of person I want to be, Miss Josephine Potter.'

A kind of hush fell over the audience and Joey almost thought to tremble in her shoes but didn't because Pacey placed his hands on her and pulled her closer than traditional dancing would require. As the music began, a record put on by Jen, Pacey put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up until her eyes met his. He winked at her and she couldn't help but smile. As they began to dance, all the official and unofficial practice came together. Joey didn't think the steps, they just happened as she responded to Pacey fluidly. They spun across the stage, each move intimate and yet totally professional. Had they been aware of those around them they might have seen Dawson's dropped jaw, hear his mumbled,

'But she can't dance…'

They might have seen Mitch Leery glower, and Gail Leery beam with pride. They might have seen Max Kellerton's surprise at the blatant audience approval. They might have heard the clapping, seen the awed expressions, they may even have heard the rest of the staff holler in approval, particularly Jen. But they were only aware of each other as they danced, Pacey's hands sliding to the curve of her ass, their lips tantalisingly close but yet to meet.

Through unspoken communication the steps they danced were perfect until Pacey jumped off the stage returning with the other staff. He looked to her for approval and with a nod of her head she granted it. She knew what he was asking. His friends held out their hands to her and lifted her from the stage. Without hesitation she ran to Pacey and in one fluid motion he lifted her above his head, the move finally perfected.

He lowered her to the floor, her arms around his neck, both unaware of the people now dancing around them, unaware of all three Leery's staring at them closely, her lips finally meeting his in a much needed kiss. The kiss fused them together allowing everything to flow between them, the physical epitome of their silent communication. Pacey broke the kiss to pull her into the tightest embrace he could manage without hurting her, then pulled back to look at her.

'Now I've had the time of my life,' he mouthed along to the song, 'and I owe it all to you,' he grinned and she laughed as he once more pulled her to him. 'Let's get out of here Jo,' he whispered in her ear and taking her hand led her to the exit. The Leery's stopped them there.

'You were amazing up there,' Gail gushed immediately.

'This doesn't change anything,' Mitch couldn't seem to understand what Gail clearly did. 'I'll have to tell Bessie.'

'Tell Bessie,' Joey shrugged.

'What's happened to you Joey?' Dawson shook his head.

'Dawson - you've always been my best friend, surely you should know that if I'm with Pacey there must be a damn good reason?' she shook her head slightly.

'I just don't think I know you anymore,' he shook his head.

'Then maybe you never did,' she said softly.

'Maybe… I could have never imagined you dancing like that,' he conceded.

'Yeah I know,' she agreed with a smile.

'Give me some time, huh?' he asked and she nodded and taking Pacey's hand she led him from the building.

'Thank you for coming back,' she whispered as they walked under the trees the moonlight filtering through the leaves.

'I couldn't hardly stay away,' he grinned at her. 'I missed you.'

'What will you do tomorrow? The end of the season?'

'There's this little town I've heard about… thought I might visit before I head up to Boston with Jen and Jack.'

'Oh yeah?' she smiled, 'where's that?'

'Capeside. You heard of it?'

'Sounds familiar...'

'There's meant to be a lovely little B&B there… I think I might owe the owners an explanation or two after Mitch Leery has done his duty.'

'I think they'd like to meet you. Alex will adore you,' Joey couldn't stop smiling.

'You think they'll have a room available,' he asked with a wink.

'There'll definitely be a room for you there!' Joey wrapped his arm around her.

'That's what I was hoping,' Pacey kissed her hair as they headed for her room.

'Pace…' she whispered after several moments silence.

'Yeah, me too,' he agreed kissing her hair again.


End file.
